Rosewood and Cherry
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! Neville Longbottom meets a seemingly muggle girl at a tea shop. They discover she's magical soon after and somehow never got her letter. By McGonagall's instruction Neville is teaching her Herbology. The problem is he's finding himself falling head over heels for the girl. What is he to do?
1. Clumsy and Awkward Beginnngs

AN: I've done some editing on the earlier chapters

Chapter 1: Clumsy and Awkward Beginnings

* * *

Neville Longbottom, war hero, slayer of 'You Know Who's' snake'. He's rather modest about everything; and because of his status he's gotten plenty of marriage offers; but he's turned them down. He was the only one of their year who wasn't paired off but he wasn't lonely or anything. Harry was with Hermione. Ron was dating Susan. Luna was dating Dean Thomas. Currently, he was in line at a tea house.

"Oh bugger," A female voice exclaimed as she dropped her tea clumsily on the floor.

Neville was tempted to take out his wand and zap away the spot but then he remembered this was a muggle tea house so he couldn't do that.

"Oh, I suppose I can't buy another cup I seem to have no money," The girl sighed, sadly walking away from the counter. She also looked quite embarrased as well.

Neville walked up to the counter next.

"The regular, Neville?" The server asked.

"Yes, but I would also like to buy that girl some tea as well."

The server nodded and said. "Aren't you sweet."

Neville blushed.

"She comes in almost everyday."

Neville glanced over at the girl and asked thoughtfully. "How come I've never seen her before?"

"I suppose you two have always missed each other."

Neville nodded and said. "Probably."

"Here you go, Neville. And by the way her name is Delaney." He told him.

Neville picked up the two pots and confidently walked over to the table the girl was sitting at.

"Delaney, right?" He asked nervously confidence melting away once he reached the table.

The girl looked up her hazel eyes staring up him and said. "Yes, I'm Delaney."

"I'm Neville, I saw how disappointed you were when you dropped your tea and then didn't have enough money to buy another one. So, if you will accept it I bought you another one," He said giving her a hopeful smile.

"That's really sweet of you, Neville. I will accept it," She said, returning the smile.

He handed her the tea and started to walk away.

"You can join me if you want," Delaney offered.

Neville thought for a moment and said. "Maybe just a minute."

Delaney smiled at him as he sat down. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"So, how did you know my name?"

"The barista told me."

Delaney chuckled and said. "I shouldn't be so surprised, he's always trying to set me up with people."

"So, you know him?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said. "He's a brother of one of my best friends and roommate."

"Okay. So, you're a regular?"

"Yes, I come in here almost every day. How about you?"

"Same."

Delaney nodded and said. "I suppose we've always missed each other."

"Yeah."

The two of them soon got lost in conversation.

"Alright you two, it's time to go."

Delaney glanced up at the clock and said. "I didn't realize how late it is, I have work tomorrow."

"Me too."

"It was nice meeting you, Neville," Delaney smiled at the blond.

Neville couldn't help but blush and said. "You too."

The two of them said their goodbyes leaving the barista Vincent smiling satisfied with what he had just done. He had an unrequited crush on Delaney and he accepted she would never return the feelings. So, instead he would just try and set her up with guys. She would complain to his sister Valerie.

Delaney went home her cat Sugarfoot wound around her legs. She's had Sugarfoot for about a year now. She was a white cat with bright blue eyes. She was very quiet and calm.

"Hey girl," She greeted her cat.

Sugarfoot meowed in response as Delaney poured her some food.

"Where have you been?" Her roommate Valerie greeted.

Valerie was about five inches shorter than Delaney. She had almost platinum blonde hair but with an ever changing color streak. She would dye her hair every two months currently it was a sunny yellow. In terms of personality, she was much more outgoing than Delaney but they got along pretty well anyway. She was the cook in the house as well, though she's been teaching Delaney to cook.

"Hey Val," She smiled.

"My brother says he made a match with you today?" She smirked.

Delaney blushed and said. "Yes, he introduced me to a guy named Neville today."

"Did you think he wa cute?"

Delaney blushed again and said. "He wasn't exactly very hard on the eyes."

"What did he look like?"

"He had slightly long blond hair and baby blue eyes. He looked very strong. He was very nice he bought me a tea after I spilled mine."

Valerie giggled said. "He sounds like he's your type, just being your clumsy self."

Meanwhile Neville had just gotten home too. He didn't have a room mate or a pet to greet him. He used to have a toad but he escaped in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He didn't expect to meet a girl today but he didn't know this was just the start of a whirlwind relationship.


	2. Don't Ya

Chapter 2: Don't Ya

* * *

The next morning Neville got up, got ready for the day and went to work. He was a hit wizard. He had only become a hit wizard to fit in with his friends since they had become aurors and to make his gran proud. The truth was that his passion was Herbology. He had a better day than usual today though.

"You seem slightly distracted, Nev," his god-brother Harry noticed.

Neville blushed and said. "I just have things on my mind."

Harry nodded and dropped the subject.

Over the next few weeks, Neville and Delaney would see each other in the most random places never having the time or nerve to talk each other. Neville would lose his Gryffindor courage each time.

* * *

It's been about a month since Neville met Delaney. He was at the pub with his friends and their girlfriends. He noticed a familiar face sitting at the bar drinking what looked like a butterbeer.

"Neville, would you like to dance?" Ginny asked.

Neville took his eyes off Delaney for a second and turned to Ginny and said. "Sure, Gin."

They started dancing to the music. Neville had always been clumsy but he was a relatively good dancer. Well, he worked hard on teaching himself back in their fourth year.

On the other side of the dance floor he noticed Delaney awkwardly dancing with one of her friends. The song ended.

As Delaney was walking back to the other side of the pub she 'unintentionally' brushed Neville's hand. Merlin, he really needed to talk to her if only he could get the courage.

"So, who's that girl you've been staring at most of the night?" Harry asked smirking at his god brother.

Neville blushed as he cursed the fact that his god brother was so observant.

"You should go talk to her," Harry suggested, patting Neville on the back encouragingly.

That's all the confidence Neville needed before he walked over towards Delaney.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Delaney turned around smiling at him and said. "I was wondering when you would come over."

"You want another butterbeer?" He offered.

Delaney nodded and said thoughtfully. "So, that's what it's called. I'll have another but I'll buy it this time."

"Okay," Neville nodded sitting next to her.

Delaney ordered another butterbeer and started drinking it.

"So, you here alone?" Neville asked.

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, this isn't really my scene but my friends talked me into coming; I rather be home reading or writing."

"I hear you there, I much rather be home but I couldn't say no to my friends," Neville laughed. They were alike in that aspect.

Delaney smiled and said. "Neither can I."

"So, you don't drink?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I've never really liked the taste," Delaney said shrugging her shoulders.

Neville nodded and said. "Okay."

They continued talking. They talked about random stuff and minor details about themselves. Like favorite colors and things like that.

"So, you two seem to be getting along," Harry smiled at his god brother.

Neville smiled and said. "Harry, this is Delaney."

"It's nice to meet you," Delaney said.

"You too, Delaney," Harry replied.

The three of them began talking.

"I should get home it's late, bye Neville. It was nice meeting you Harry." Delaney smiled at the blonde and the black haired man.

"Bye, Delaney," Neville waved.

Delaney left.

"I'm guessing she's a muggle," Harry said.

Neville nodded and said. "I assume that too, though she was drinking a butterbeer."

"That's curious but this pub is meant for muggles and wizards alike," Harry said, thoughtfully.

"I know, the fact that she might be a muggle doesn't matter though," Neville said.

"Of course not, I also sensed that you've met her before," Harry smirked.

Neville nodded and said. "Yeah, I met her at the tea shop about a while ago."

"Thought so."

Neville smiled and said. "I've seen her around town in the most random of places but I never had the nerve to talk to her."

Harry nodded.


	3. Mobile Phones

Chapter 3: Mobile Phones

* * *

Neville had no way to contact Delaney so the next time he saw her was two weeks later. It was at their first meeting spot also known as the tea house.

"Do you have any way I could contact you, we keep forgetting to exchange contact information," Delaney giggled.

Neville nodded said. "Yeah."

Delaney scribbled down her phone number and handed it to Neville. He guesses this means he'll have to get a cell phone. Not that he minded though. He wrote down his address.

"I haven't written a letter in a while so my handwriting might be messy," Delaney giggled.

"That's fine, mine is probably just as messy."

Delaney smiled at him. They continued talking.

It was few days later Neville had asked Hermione to help him pick out a cell phone since she's the one who knows the most about cell phones being a muggle-born and all. She had talked Harry into getting a cell phone.

"Hello Neville," Hermione greeted.

"Hi Hermione."

"So, what changed your mind?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's a nice change."

Hermione smirked at her boyfriend's god brother and said. "It's a girl isn't it?"

Neville just rubbed his neck nervously in response. Hermione just shook her head laughing.

"Is this a good phone?" Neville asked Hermione showing her a Gryffindor red phone.

"Of course you would pick a scarlet phone," Hermione said.

Neville just shrugged and they purchased the phone. He knew Delaney's favorite color was red and scarlet was the closest he came.

"Harry wants to meet him for lunch," Hermione said.

Neville nodded and said, "Okay."

The two former Gryffindors went to the nearest restaurant. Harry greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek and gave Neville a hug.

"So, did you two find a phone?"

Neville took the phone out of the bag and showed it to Harry.

"Isn't red Delaney's favorite color?"

Neville blushed and said."Yes, but this phone isn't red."

"Yeah, sure it isn't," Harry grinned.

That just caused Neville to blush even more.

"So, you did buy this just because of a girl," Hermione said, smirking at her boyfriend's god brother.

"Yes, I did but it's not like she asked me to. I wanted to," Neville said, defending himself even if she had asked him to buy it he would've bought it in a heart beat.

Harry and Hermione nodded. Hermione asked. "So, what's this girl like?"

"She's quite smart, she was in the top of her class at Cambridge where she studied to work with kids," Neville smiled.

"She sounds like Hermione."

"Delaney is a bit like Hermione but a lot more laid back. She does love to read when she has time."

They nodded and continued talking. It took Neville a few hours to figure out to use it once he got home but it was fun learning about muggle technology. By the time, he finished it was too late to call Delaney. So he went to bed. He'll call her tomorrow.


	4. You're A Witch, Delaney

Chapter 4: You're A Witch, Delaney

* * *

The minute he arrived home the next day he took out his new phone and called Delaney.

"Hello." Delaney's voice said cautiously.

"Hi Delaney, it's Neville."

She relaxed and said. "Oh, hi Neville."

There was a slightly awkward silence.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?"

"Good."

They talked for a few minutes.

"You never told me what you do," Delaney said, interested.

She didn't want another awkward silence. They needed something to talk about.

Neville thought for a minute and said. "I'm a police officer."

"That's cool, I've always had a soft spot for men in uniform." She giggled.

Neville blushed. They continued talking. Before they hung up Neville asked Delaney to come meet his friends she gladly accepted. Then they hung up.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney was the first to arrive at Neville's house.

"Hey Neville," She smiled at him.

"Hi Delaney."

"So, this is your house?"

Neville nodded and said. "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be nice."

Neville offered her his arm and started giving her the tour.

"It's quite big for just one person," Delaney observed.

Neville nodded as there was another knock on the door. It was Harry and Hermione.

"Delaney, you remember Harry but this is his girlfriend Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you," She smiled at them.

The rest of Neville's friends arrived. That included Remus and Dora Lupin and their three-year-old son Teddy who had trouble controlling his metamorphagus abilities. They waited with baited breath to see if Delaney would notice since Teddy became attached to her the minute he saw her. Though Remus could sense untapped magic around Delaney he found that quite curious.

He took Harry, Hermione and Neville aside.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Harry asked.

"We don't have to worry about Delaney reacting badly to seeing Teddy's abilities."

"Why is that?" Neville asked.

"She's a witch."

Harry and Neville looked confused at their former professor then Hermione asked. "How do you know?"

"I can sense the magic around her, another plus of my 'furry little problem," Remus said, sarcastically.

Neville looked at his former professor and said, "Actually, now that you mention it she's had a couple magical mishaps around me but she is also quite clumsy."

"Just like someone else we know." Harry smirked at his god brother.

Neville blushed.

"I wonder why she never figured out she was magical?" Remus wondered.

"Maybe she's a muggle-born like I am," Hermione shrugged.

Remus nodded and said. "Or her parents could be squibs."

"How much do you know about her family?" Harry asked Neville.

Neville thought for a moment and replied. "Not much, we haven't reached that point in our friendship yet."

Everyone nodded as Delaney walked in with Teddy.

"I notice Teddy's hair changes."

"Yes, he's a metamorphagus like I am," Dora said following her in the room.

Delaney nodded looking thoughtful. She had never been around a Metamorphagus before despite being magical herself.

"You're not scared?" Neville asked her gently.

Delaney shook her head and said, "No, not at all. Scared not at all, relieved to know that I am magical and not mad. My magic didn't seem to be active again until I was seventeen or so."

"You're quite normal for a magical person anyway," Neville said walking over to her and giving her a reassuring hug.

Delaney nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better; I was quite clumsy too because I couldn't control my magic," Neville said, looking down at his friend in his arms.

"How does that explain your clumsiness now," Harry teased his god brother as Hermione swatted his arm playfully.

The remark caused Neville to laugh sheepishly but he could see Delaney smiling up at him as she asked. "So, why didn't I know I was magical until I was seventeen?"

"We'll figure that out."

"I suppose we can go to Diagon Alley next, I know that's where you buy wands right?" She asked. She had read a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' at her grandparents house.

"Yes."

They continued talking. Delaney was getting ready to leave.

"How did you get here?" Neville asked Delaney.

"I took the bus, why?"

Neville nodded and said. "There's a better option."

"What's that, Neville?"

He didn't reply he just took her hand and dragged her outside. She was surprised she hadn't seen this side of her friend. Though, she found it exciting and attractive. Neville held out his wand and right hand.

"What are you doing, Neville?" Delaney asked confused. She didn't remember anything that dealt with this.

"Just watch."

A few minutes later a big double decker bus appeared and the door screeched open to reveal a thin man with protruding ears.

"Hello Stan, this is my friend Delaney. She needs a ride back to her house," Neville told the man.

Stan nodded and asked curiously. "Why don't you have a wand?"

"That's a long story."

He nodded not pushing the subject. Neville got Delaney settled.

"Thanks for this, Neville," Delaney smiled at him.

Neville smiled back and said. "What are friends for?"

Delaney nodded.

"Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Neville nodded and told Stan. "Take care of her."

The older man nodded.

"She's precious cargo," Neville added as an after thought smiling to himself as he walked off the bus.

The bus drove or rather flew off. Neville walked back into his house. He said goodbye to everyone and they left.

Meanwhile, Delaney arrived home.

"So, how was meeting Neville's friends?" Valerie asked.

"Good, one of his friends has a three-year-old son named Teddy, he was adorable," Delaney smiled.

Valerie nodded and said."That's sweet, you've always been great with kids."

Delaney went to go change into her pajamas. She grabbed her phone and dialed Neville's number as she threw herself on her bed.

"Hey Delaney," Neville's voice came over the line.

Delaney smiled and said. "I got home safe."

"Okay, good. Did you enjoy the ride home?" Neville asked.

Delaney giggled and said. "It was quite an interesting ride, a talking skull is the driver."

They continued talking for a few more minutes and then hung up.


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

* * *

It was now the next morning Delaney walked into the kitchen. She noticed Vince was here too.

"Morning." Valerie greeted.

"Morning Val and Vince."

Vince greeted her and she sat down.

"Delaney, we need to tell you something. I should've told you sooner but I was afraid." Val said.

Delaney glanced from Vince and Valerie.

"I'm a witch," Valerie said.

Delaney looked at her friend and asked."You are?"

"Yes, I am. I attended Beauxbatons which is a French school."

Delaney glanced at Vince again and said. "What about you?"

"I'm actually a squib." Vince said.

Delaney looked confused and asked, "What's a squib?"

"A child of a witch or a wizard that isn't magical. I was blown off the family tree for being one and Val was also blown off it for supporting me," Vince sighed.

Delaney gasped and said, "That's horrible. I didn't realize families would do that."

"Thanks, I've suspected this from the first day I met you."

Delaney looked confused what else does she need to tell her and said. "What's that?"

"You're a witch, Delaney."

Delaney nodded and said. "I know, Neville and his friends told me last night."

"They're magical?"

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, they're taking me to Diagon Alley in a few days."

"That's nice of them, would they mind if I came along I've always wanted to see Diagon Alley?" Valerie asked. She was a witch but she didn't buy her wand at Ollivanders since she was French and they had a different wandmaker.

"It shouldn't be a problem but I'll call Neville and ask."

Valerie nodded excitedly.

* * *

Delaney called Neville to ask if it was okay if Valerie joined them he agreed. The two girls went to London to meet up with Neville, Harry and Hermione a few days later.

"Hey Delaney," Neville greeted walking towards them.

"Hey Neville," She smiled at him.

There was a few second silence.

"This is my best friend, Valerie," Delaney introduced.

Neville smiled politely at her and said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Delaney asked glancing around for the couple.

Neville laughed and said. "They're out there somewhere snogging."

"Okay," Delaney giggled.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione rushed in red faced. It was a cold early spring day but it was more obvious that they've been snogging.

"What do you say we get started?" Hermione asked professionally.

Delaney nodded and said. "Okay, this is my friend, Valerie."

"You left out the best," Valerie teased.

Delaney rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. The five some went to Diagon Alley. Delaney and Valerie looked around amazed both for their own reasons.

"Where to first?" Delaney asked glancing at Harry.

"Gringotts."

Delaney nodded.

"Just a warning, the bank is ran mostly by goblins," Neville said as they made their way towards the building.

"Goblins?" Delaney asked. She didn't know goblins existed until right now.

Neville nodded as they reached the huge building.


	6. Goblins

Chapter 6: Goblins

* * *

The group of five walked into the bank. Delaney looked around nervously. As they waited in line Delaney fiddled with her hands nervously and swayed side to side. Neville leaned over and put a calming hand on her arm. He noticed she slightly shivered at his touch.

"Next!" The goblin growled.

The group walked over to the teller.

"What can I do for you?" He asked glancing at the group.

Delaney found her voice and asked. "How do I go about getting some money?"

"Who might you be?" He asked Delaney.

"I'm Delaney Romero."

The goblin nodded and said. "Right this way." He instructed.

Delaney glanced around nervously again.

"Do you think I could go with her, sir?" Neville asked the goblin boldly. His hand was still resting on Delaney's arm.

"I don't see a problem with that."

The two of them audibly sighed in relief as they followed the goblin to his office.

"Sit," He instructed.

Delaney and Neville sat down in the two chairs across from the desk.

"We've been waiting for you, Ms. Romero," He drawled.

Delaney nodded and asked. "So, what's the first step for getting into my vaults?"

"We have do an authorization," The goblin told her.

Delaney nodded as the goblin conjured a dagger and a piece of parchment, pushed it towards Delaney and instructed, "We'll need about five drops of blood."

"Alright," Delaney gulped.

"I'll help you if you want," Neville offered.

Delaney shook her head and said. "I'm a big girl, Neville. I can handle five drops of blood."

"Just thought I should ask."

Delaney picked up the dagger and sliced her palm dripping five drops of blood on the parchment.

"At least let me help with a healing spell," Neville said.

Delaney showed him her hand and he cast a healing spell. He noticed she had really soft hands.

"Thanks, Neville," She smiled.

He smiled back and said. "No problem."

"This usually takes a few minutes but it looks like you'll have to come back," the goblin said.

Delaney nodded and asked. "Is there something wrong with my blood?"

"No some blood just takes longer to reveal these things," The goblin assured her.

Delaney nodded and they were excused. They noticed Harry and company had left.

"Where did they go?"

Neville answered. "I have a feeling I know exactly where they are."

"Where's that?"

Neville just smiled and said. "I'll show you."

"Okay."

The two of them left the bank in a comfortable silence.

"Here we are." Neville said pushing open the door.

Delaney looked up to read the sign above the door:

_Rosa Lee Teabag_

"Over here, Neville and Delaney!" Harry called from a table while the owner glared at him. It was supposed to be a quiet tea house.

Neville and Delaney made their way towards the table.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went fine." Delaney said as Neville pulled out her chair politely for her to sit down.

"What happened to your hand?" Valerie asked her friend. She wasn't familiar with any customs like that.

"I had to use about five drops of my blood to authorize it."

Harry and Hermione nodded while Valerie slightly winced.

"You want something, Delaney?" Neville asked her. He has a thing for buying her things when she doesn't have her own money.

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, thank you. I'll just have an earl gray tea."

"Alright."

Delaney smiled at him and he walked away. Neville was such a sweetheart she wonders why nobody has snapped him up. Not that she has feelings for him or anything.

"So, tell us about yourself. Delaney," Hermione said, professionally. She cared about Neville like a brother so she wanted to know about this girl.

Before Delaney could respond Harry said. "I think at least I know enough about you since Neville stops talking about you."

"Is that right?" Delaney blushed.

"Yes, it's true," Neville answered as he reached the table with the tea his cheeks tinging the same red color that Delaney's were.

"Thanks, Neville," Delaney thanked him.

Neville smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Well, this tea isn't as good as the tea at the tea house my brother works at." Valerie laughed.

"All tea tastes the same to me," Delaney shrugged taking a sip.

Valerie shrugged in response.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Hermione asked Valerie and Delaney.

Valerie answered first and said. "We were roommates in university."

"Oh, what university did you go to?" Hermione asked, excitedly, her brown eyes sparkling.

Harry chuckled at his girlfriend as Valerie said. "Cambridge."

"I've always wanted to go to Cambridge or Oxford," Hermione sighed, dreamily and continued, "What did you study?"

"Botany. I've always loved plants."

Neville smiled. Finally somebody who understands his love for plants.

"So, are you a muggle born?" Hermione asked.

Valerie shook her head and said."No, but I might as well be since I was blown off the family tree."

Harry asked. "Why were you blown off the family tree, my godfather was also blown of the tree."

"I was blown off because I supported my squib brother, Vincent," She sighed and continued, "Although that's not the only reason I probably would've been blown off the family tree."

Hermione didn't feel like asking what the other reason was at least not yet anyway. They continued talking.

"Well, it looks like we should get home," Harry said checking his watch.

Everyone nodded. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Neville, Valerie and Delaney once they left the Leaky Cauldron. Neville apparated home with the girls.

"You didn't have to see us home, Neville." Delaney said.

Neville shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Neville left. Delaney watched him walk away.

"Well, you've clearly got that boy smitten," Valerie smirked at Delaney as she closed the door behind them.

Delaney waved it off and said. "I doubt it, he's just being a gentleman per usual."

"Whatever you say."


	7. Gringotts Again

Chapter 7: Gringotts Again

* * *

It was two days later. Delaney was reading when an owl surprised her by tapping on the window. She thought owls were only active at night. This is curious. Delaney opened the window and the owl fluttered in. She noticed a piece of parchment tied to it's leg. She leaned to untie it. The owl nipped her. She opened the letter. It was from Gringotts.

_Dear Ms. Romero,_

_We have the results from your blood test. Please come as soon as you can._

_Head Goblin_

Delaney was brought out of her musings when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Delaney," Neville's happy voice said.

She smiled.

"I have an hour or so off for lunch. You want to grab something to eat?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Sure, can we eat at the Leaky Cauldron?" Delaney asked.

Neville thought for a moment and said. "That's fine."

They continued talking and hung up.

Delaney closed her book and started to get ready. She took the bus to the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender Tom, nodded his greeting as she grabbed a table and waited for Neville.

"Hey Delaney," Neville greeted, walking in his robe slightly billowing behind him.

She looked up and said. "Hey Neville."

He sat down across from her. They started talking.

"So, why did you want to eat here?" Neville asked.

Delaney took a sip of her Butterbeer and said. "I got the letter from Gringotts for my blood test."

"Alright."

"I wonder what's in my vault," Delaney said, thoughtfully.

Neville shrugged and said. "This means I have to stop buying you stuff not that I mind buying you stuff."

Delaney giggled. Neville just grinned at her. The waitress brought them their food and they ate and chatted.

"I know you have to get back to work but the goblins still scare me a little." Delaney said.

Neville smirked at his friend and asked. "What happened to being a big girl?"

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to come with me?" Delaney asked, smirking back at him.

Neville shook his head and said."How about I just walk in with you then I have to get back to work."

"That's a good comprise," Delaney agreed.

They reached the bank and walked in.

"After this you should go to Olivanders."

Delaney nodded.

"Well, this is must where I must bid you goodbye," Neville said once the goblin appeared in front of them.

Delaney nodded and they shared a quick hug. Neville left the bank.

"Right this way, Ms. Romero," The goblin said.

Delaney followed said goblin to his office and sat down.

"Here are the results." He said handing her the parchment. It read:

_Name: Delaney Isabel Romero_

_Birthday: August 12th, 1980_

_Father: Robert Romero_

_Mother: Monrae English_

_Martial Status of Parents : Divorced, 1996_

_Heiress of: English and Romero_

_English Vaults: 25,000,000 galleons (2 vaults)_

_Romero Vaults: 1,000,000 galleons (1 vault) _

Delaney stared at the parchment. She didn't know how well off her maternal grandparents were. She wasn't really close with them anymore.

On the other hand, her paternal biological grandma had died mysteriously four years before she was born and her biological grandpa died when she was eighteen. She only had her step grandma alive now. She's family but not biological family.

"So, which vault do you want withdraw from?"

Delaney thought for a moment. She didn't want withdraw from either one for different reasons but she knew she had to pick one.

"Ms. Romero."

Delaney glanced at the goblin and said. "I suppose my paternal grandparents but that doesn't seem like much."

"It's a lot more than you think Ms. Romero."

Delaney nodded and the goblin led Delaney to the vault. He used the spare key that they had for the vault to open it. Delaney was amazed it was a lot more money than she initially thought. She made a withdrawal and left.


	8. WWW and Olivanders

Chapter 8: WWW and Ollivanders

* * *

The wind hit Delaney in the face as she left.

"Where is Olivanders?" Delaney asked looking around lost and confused maybe Neville should've stayed but she understood he had to get back to work.

The nearest business practically beckoned her in. It was a colorful and busy shop once she walked in.

"What can I do for you?" A tall redhead asked, appearing next to Delaney in a second.

She looked up at him and asked, "You can help me figure out where to go."

He blinked in confusion.

"I just got money from the bank and I need to get to Ollivander's," She said, quietly.

She was only comfortable around Neville, Harry, Hermione, Valerie and Vince so being around a mysterious boisterous redhead was quite different.

The redhead nodded and said. "I can show you exactly where that is."

"Thank you," Delaney sighed in relief.

"I'm George by the way."

Delaney smiled shyly and said. "I'm Delaney."

"It's nice to meet you, right this way," He said, leading her out the door.

Delaney followed him outside.

"So, I suppose you need a new wand?" George asked, awkwardly.

He needed something to talk about with her to break the silence.

"Actually, it's my first wand," Delaney said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

He looked even more confused and asked. "Okay."

Delaney noticed he had almost the same shade of blue eyes that Neville had.

Though George's eyes looked slightly haunted and dark while Neville's looked a lot more alive. Not that she stares into Neville's eyes frequently, who are you to judge her! Her musings were interrupted when they walked into the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Alder, dragon heart string, slightly springy and 11 2/3 inches."

Delaney glanced over at George. So, he's Ron and Ginny's brother. That's interesting.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander," he replied than gestured towards Delaney and said." We need to get the beautiful girl a wand."

Delaney flushed at the comment.

"You need a new wand, young lady?" He asked Delaney.

"It's my first wand, actually," Delaney blushed sheepishly again.

He looked puzzled but nodded and said, "Try this wand."

The wand she was handed was an Ash wand, thestral hair and slightly bendy. This wand didn't work.

Next wand was Hazel, dragon heartstring and bendy.

"Does it usually take this long?" Delaney asked, getting frustrated blowing a stray hair out of her face.

George couldn't help but smile. She was kind of cute. He had to remind himself he already had a beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, then I think I know the wand," Mr. Ollivander said, scurrying away to the back.

"Alright."

He came back with the wand and blew the dust off the box, opened the box, handed it to her and said, "This wand is made of rosewood which I rarely use but it's a great wood, it's twelve and a fourth inches and it's core is unicorn hair. Give it a wave."

Delaney waved it and it worked. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

She paid for the wand and left the shop.

"Thanks, George," Delaney said, happily.

"You're welcome, I should get back to my shop. Can you find you way back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I can handle that, but thanks George."

George tipped his imaginary hat and said. "My pleasure." As he walked away.

She couldn't help but giggle as they parted ways. She walked through the Leaky Cauldron. She caught the Knight Bus home.

"Hey Delaney," Valerie greeted when Delaney came through the door.

Delaney took off her coat, walked to the stove and started the kettle for some tea.

"So, where did you go?"

"I had to get my money and wand today," Delaney said.

Valerie smirked and said. "Code words for you got to see Neville today."

Delaney blushed and said. "Only briefly though he had to get back to work."

"Okay."

* * *

The next day Neville called Delaney again just to talk.

"Hey Neville."

"Hey Delaney."

They continued talking.

"So, just how rich are you?" Neville asked a smirk in his voice.

Delaney giggled and said. "My maternal grandparents are quite well off, my paternal grandparents were less well off. I chose my paternal grandparents since I was a lot closer to my grandpa though I didn't know my gran."

"Why didn't you know her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She mysteriously died about four years before I was born."

Neville nodded and said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so, you forgot to tell me where Ollivanders was exactly."

Neville face palmed and said. "I knew I forgot something."

"It's fine, I found some help in George Weasley."

Neville nodded. He knew George was quite the flirt despite them two years apart. He couldn't help but feel jealously bubbling like a potion in his stomach as Delaney told him about her interaction with George. Why was he jealous Delaney was just a friend? He was sure of it.

"Neville, you still there?" Delaney asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm still here. What wand chose you?"

"A rosewood wand with a unicorn hair core."

Neville smiled and said. "I'm glad, we'll take you to Hogwarts next. Although, you're past the age of Hogwarts we just you to meet the Headmistress and she'll tell us want to do next."

"Okay," She said excitedly.

Neville held back a chuckle. She was so cute. Did he just call her cute? No he didn't.

They said their goodbyes.


	9. Hogwarts

Chapter 9: Hogwarts

* * *

It was a few days later Neville and company were taking Delaney to Hogwarts. She couldn't contain her excitement. They apparated to Hogsmeade. Delaney was still getting used to apparition so she clumsily fell to her knees.

"Here let me help you," Neville said, reaching out his hand to help her up.

Delaney smiled thankfully at him, grabbed his hand and stood up. Neville really liked holding her hand.

"So, what's this town called again?" Delaney asked glancing around.

"Hogsmeade," Neville answered first.

Delaney nodded and asked, "Hogwarts sorts kids into houses, right?" She already knew but wanted Neville to tell her.

"Yes. There's four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Neville answered her again.

"What houses were you in?"

"We were all Gryffindors although I believe I should've been a Hufflepuff well at first anyway," Neville said.

Delaney nodded and asked. "If I had went to Hogwarts which house do you think I would've been in?"

Harry and Hermione thought for a moment but Neville instantly replied. "Hufflepuff definitely."

"I'd say Hufflepuff too," Harry agreed with his god-brother.

Hermione nodded and said. "Hufflepuff, I'd say."

"What are the traits of Hufflepuff again?"

"Loyalty, kindness, tolerance and patience." Hermione answered.

Delaney nodded and said. "I think I fit most of those expect for maybe patience. I'm quite impatient at times."

Neville nodded as they reached the castle and he said, "Well, here we are."

Delaney's eyes widened in amazement and Neville couldn't help but smile. Harry pushed opened the big open oak doors. It was amazing to see it in person.

"That's the Great Hall," Hermione said, pointing to the big room in the corner.

Delaney nodded.

They walked towards the Headmistress' office. Hermione knocked and a stern looking woman with black hair and green eyes answered.

"Hello Minerva," Hermione greeted the woman.

"Hello Ms Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and ..." She stopped glancing at Delaney.

"This is Delaney Romero, we just discovered she's a witch." Neville told her.

"May we come in?" Hermione asked.

Minerva stepped forward and the foursome walked in.

"So, what brings you here?"

"We need to know why I never found out I was a witch until I was past Hogwarts age?" Delaney said softly.

McGonagall nodded and said. "I would like to know that too actually."

"You have no idea, either?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall nodded. "No, I don't. Are you related to a David?"

"Yes, I am. He's my dad's younger brother."

McGonagall nodded and said. "I taught him and your aunt as well."

"Okay."

McGonagall nodded and said. "Yes, your dad's brother was a Slytherin and his sister was a Hufflepuff."

"So, my dad did know about magic?"

McGonagall nodded and said. "Yes, but for some reason you never got your letter and your parents don't remember magic although their siblings and parents are magical."

"How could that happen?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall's brow furrowed and said. "I have no idea."

"Okay."

They continued talking about the next step and left. After that they stopped by the Three Broomsticks and had a quick lunch.

"That was delicious," Delaney said.

"It sure was," Neville agreed.

After that the four of them parted ways.


	10. Explainations

Chapter 10: Explanations

* * *

It was a few days later Neville was called back to Hogwarts.

"What's wrong, Headmistress?" Neville asked McGonagall.

"I know exactly why Ms. Romero never got her letter."

"Why?"

"I did some research her parents are separated and they divorced when she was sixteen which is not really common in the Wizarding world. The owl lost the letter because of the weather so we assumed that she got the letter but it looks like she never did."

Neville nodded soaking in the information about his friend.

McGonagall frowned, shook her head and said. "Her parents have no memories of magic because they were both oblivated by some aurors during the separation."

Neville nodded and asked. "Why did they feel the need to oblivate them?"

"That's the one thing you I can't figure out."

Neville nodded and asked. "How did she not notice she had magical powers?"

"I'm afraid that was Dumbledore's doing. He cast a very powerful spell and it suppressed her abilities until she turned seventeen."

Neville realized that's when Dumbledore died so the spell hasn't been active four almost four years now.

"There was a minor prediction by Trelawney that both boys who born at the end of July would meet their best friends at Hogwarts one being Ms. Granger and the other being.." McGonagall said offhandely

"Delaney," Neville finished.

McGonagall nodded and said."Yes."

Neville nodded and McGonagall excused him.

He held his tongue during the meeting. He decided to floo over Harry's.

"Hey Nev," Harry greeted his god-brother.

"Hey Harry."

"Is something wrong?"

Neville ran his fingers through his blond hair and said. "McGonagall just toldo me why Delaney never received her letter."

"Why is that?"

Neville told him what McGonagall had told him.

"Why would they oblivate two squibs?"

Neville shrugged and said."That's not all, Dumbledore cast a spell to suppress her abilities."

"Dumbledore is dead so the spell hasn't been active in almost four years. That's why she didn't show magic until then."

Neville nodded and said. "According to Trelawney, you and I were meant to meet our best friends at Hogwarts but that didn't happen for me."

Harry smiled and said. "So, she was meant to be your Hermione?"

"Precisely."

"Did I just hear my name?" Hermione smiled walking in the kitchen and kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Neville."

"Hey Hermione," He greeted.

He was less angry now but it was still obvious.

"You were venting weren't you Neville?"

He nodded and said."I just found out why Delaney never received her letter."

"Why didn't she?" Hermione asked walking over to the stove and starting the kettle.

Neville reinterred the story to his god-brother's girlfriend as she finished making the tea.

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney and Valerie were having Vince and his girlfriend over. There was a knock on the door. Delaney pulled open the door to face Vince and a beautiful Asian girl.

"Hey Delaney," Vince smiled.

"Hey Vince."

"This is my girlfriend, Cho." He said introducing the Asian girl to Delaney.

Delaney smiled and said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Valerie walked and greeted her brother enthusiastically. Delaney always adored their relationship. She didn't have a biological brother or sister. Vince introduced Cho to his sister. The four of them sat down.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Valerie asked as she set down the food on the table.

"Almost a month," Vince smiled.

"That's sweet."

"Where do you work, Cho?" Delaney asked. She cared a lot about Vince. He was like a surrogate brother.

Cho looked around nervously and said. "I work for a secret government agency."

"The Ministry of Magic?" Valerie asked.

"You know about wizards?" Cho asked.

Valerie nodded and said. "Yes, I'm a witch though I went to Beauxbatons."

"I'm a squib."

"I've known I was a witch for about a month now," Delaney said.

Cho glanced over at Delaney and asked."You are?"

"Yes, I was probably supposed to start in 1991," Delaney informed her.

Cho nodded and said. "I went to Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's cool. What house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw," Cho said.

Delaney nodded and said. "The friends that figured out that I was a witch said I would be a Hufflepuff."

Cho smiled wistfully and said. "That seems probable, I dated a Hufflepuff my fifth year but he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Valerie and Delaney said in unison.

She smiled at them thankfully.

* * *

It was a few days later Neville, Harry, Hermione and Delaney were back in McGonagall's office.

"So, to save you the embarrassment of taking classes with the first years you'll have to be tutored by someone else."

"Who would that be?"

McGonagall briefly smiled and said, "You have three very capable teachers here."

Delaney glanced between Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"I'll be happy to teach her Defense," Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement and said "I'll be happy to teach her Charms and Transfiguration."

"I'll have Ms. Adams teach her History of Magic and Potions," McGonagall referring to the new tutor.

Harry glanced over at Neville and said. "I suppose that leaves Herbology for you Nev."

"Okay," Neville said.

"What about the electives?" Hermione asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Ms. Granger," McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded. They decided to start in a few days.

Neville got home. It finally hit him that he was going to be Delaney's 'professor'. The bad thing was that he had realized the night before that he was falling head over heels for her. This is going to be interesting. It's not like he could say no to McGonagall she didn't want to see her angry now. She was angry at him a lot during his school years.


	11. Feelings Arise

Chapter 11: Feelings Arise

* * *

Delaney started with Charms and Transfiguration that Monday.

"So, swish and flick." Hermione instructed her gently.

Delaney didn't get it at first but the second time it was perfect.

"That was good, Delaney."

"Thanks."

"I have a story to go along with this though it doesn't really have a happy beginning."

"What's that?"

Hermione told her about their first year and when Ron insulted her and she was crying in the bathroom when a troll came in.

"You fought a troll?" Delaney asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded and said."That's how the three of us became friends."

Next they moved on to Transfiguration. This was a bit harder for Delaney.

* * *

The next day was History of Magic and Potions.

Ms. Adams was a tall woman, around their age, she had dark brown hair and grey eyes. She was quite nice. She had Wednesday off. Thursday was time for Defense. Harry was a great teacher. Delaney was quite adept. The next day was time for Herbology.

"Morning Professor Longbottom," Delaney smiled.

"Morning."

Class started.

"You're a really good teacher, Neville."

Neville shook his head and said. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Neville briefly glanced into her hazel eyes. He knew she wouldn't lie. Though he still found it hard to believe. Delaney obviously had Saturday and Sunday off. Harry, Hermione and Neville continued teaching Delaney. She was getting pretty good at Charms, Defense, History of Magic and Herbology. She was marginal in Potions and Transfiguration.

* * *

It's was now the fourth lesson of Herbology. They were learning about pruning a certain plant.

"I've always had trouble cutting, can you help me?" Delaney asked.

Neville couldn't say no he reached over and helped her cut the plant.

Their hands brushed against each other briefly. If this was under different circumstances it wouldn't matter but he's her 'professor'

"Thanks," Delaney smiled at him.

"No problem. That's what professors are for."

Neville couldn't keep his eyes off Delaney. He felt a familiar sensation in his nether regions. That's not what a professor should feel for his student. No matter what.

"Professor?"

Neville shook himself out of the slight daze and said. "We're just about done here."

"Okay."

"I'll see you next week then," He said hurriedly.

Delaney just nodded confused. Neville rushed home. He just needs to take a cold shower. He shouldn't think of her this way. He undressed and got into the shower.

"Now that's better," Neville sighed.

Delaney went through another week of lessons. She was waiting for Neville to arrive for their lesson. She had been waiting for ten minutes.

"Sorry, I'm late," Neville said, rushing in.

Delaney glanced at him. He looked quite disheveled like he just got out of bed his blonde hair sticking up every which lesson started.

The next lesson Neville completely missed it. This worried Delaney. She cared about Neville even if he was her professor.

She had already fallen for the shy, sweet herbologist but she had to hide those feelings since he was her professor. She decided to tell Harry about Neville being late and missing the class.

* * *

It was two weeks later Neville was over Harry's

"So, Delaney seems to be worried about you."

"I'm fine, she has nothing to worry about."

Harry glanced at his god brother and said. "No, you're not."

"She gave me a bloody boner a few weeks ago. I had to rush home to take a cold shower. I had been dreaming about her all night that's why I was late," Neville said frustrated.

"Just how long have you been in love with her?" Harry smirked at him.

Neville blushed and said. "I realized it the night before McGonagall asked us to teach her."

"So, about a month and a half almost two months."

Neville nodded.

Neville decided to give it one more chance but this time Delaney missed class. She probably was just giving him a taste of his own medicine. He couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

Delaney was back at the next lesson. She wasn't expecting someone to come teach her.

"Hey Delaney." Valerie said.

"Hey Val."

"Neville asked me to substitute for him."

Delaney glanced at her friend and asked, "Not that I mind that you're teaching me but what's wrong with Neville?"

"Let's just get the lesson started."

Delaney shrugged. They started the lesson.

"You like Neville a lot don't you?" Valerie smirked.

Delaney blushed and said. "I shouldn't like him as much I do."

"Why is that?"

"It's obvious he's my professor."

Valerie nodded and said."Actually, he won't be by the end of the month."

"He won't?"

"I'm your permanent professor actually," Valerie said.

Delaney nodded. She was happy for her friend but she was disappointed that Neville didn't tell her himself.


	12. Mixed Signals

Chapter 12: Mixed Signals

* * *

The next day she decided to go over Neville's.

"Hey Delaney," He said giving her a shy smile.

Butterflies filled her stomach as she said. "Hey Neville."

He invited her in and she walked in.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that you're not my professor anymore," Delaney said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It's complicated."

"How complicated can it be to tell me that you're not going to be my professor anymore?" she asked her anger rising steadily her hands on her hips.

"Harder than you think," He murmured. He'll admit she looked quite attractive when she's angry but he would enjoy it more if the anger wasn't directed at him.

"What was that?" She snapped.

Neville sighed and said."I just can't be around you anymore."

"You can't?" She said, softly tears prickling the back of her eyes.

"No, I can't." he said.

And with that Delaney left his house, hailed the Knight Bus, boarded it and broke down in tears as she took the Knight Bus home.

"Laney?" Valerie asked.

"Leave me alone," Delaney said, rushing towards her room and throwing herself dramatically on her bed.

Valerie followed her and asked her."What's wrong?"

"Neville said he couldn't be around me anymore."

Valerie's eyes flashed angrily. Delaney was so sensitive but that's just her. Valerie made her something to cheer her up. She hated to see her like this.

She'll have to go over Neville's to yell at him for making Delaney cry.

"Thanks for this, Val," Delaney smiled at her.

"Anytime."

* * *

It was a few days later and Valerie stormed over to Neville's. Delaney had told her his address.

"How dare you make Delaney cry!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at Neville angrily.

Neville's face softened as he asked. "I made her cry?"

"Yes, you did. You git!"

Neville sighed and said. "I never meant to make her cry."

"You didn't?"

Neville shook his head and said. "No, I didn't. What I said just came out the wrong way."

"Okay, She's just really sensitive," Valerie said.

Neville nodded and said. "The truth is, I've fancied Delaney before I became her professor. It's just really hard for me to be around her without getting the urge to kiss her. I could've kissed her right when she came over but I knew I couldn't."

Valerie nodded smiling to herself at the confession. She had been right this whole time.

"Can you tell Delaney, I'm sorry for hurting her feelings," Neville said, sincerely.

"Okay, if you developed feelings for her before why did you agree to become her professor?"

"Honestly, I didn't want McGonagall mad at me. I also knew it would give me the chance to be around her more."

Valerie nodded.

* * *

It was a few days later Neville was over his gran's house.

"So, is there something on your mind Neville?" She asked.

Neville glanced at his gran and sighed.

"What's her name?" The older woman smirked slightly at her grandson.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

Augusta smiled wistfully and said. "Your dad was the same way."

"Yes, it's a girl and I've completely messed up with her to the point of no return," Neville said, sitting down across from his gran.

"Tell me about her and what you did."

"It's quite a long story."

Augusta shook her head and said. "Nonsense, we have plenty of tea and biscuits. Your favorite."

"Alright," Neville said, never being able to turn down his gran's biscuits.

"Okay, start."

"Her name is Delaney, she's quite smart, she has hazel eyes, long golden brown hair which is always up in a ponytail but I would love to see it down and she wears glasses. She's my age."

Augusta nodded and asked. "Why is this the first time that I'm hearing about her?"

Neville couldn't help but blush.

"You're quite smitten aren't you, Neville?" Augusta asked.

"Very much so."

"What are you waiting for pluck up your Gryffindor courage and ask her out," Augusta encouraged.

"It's not that simple, gran," Neville said, picking up a biscuit and dipping it in his tea.

"Why?"

"She is still technically my student," Neville sighed.

Augusta looked confused at her grandson and asked. "What do you mean?"

"She never got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts because Dumbledore supressed her abilities."

Augusta was even more confused and she asked. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. She didn't know she was magical for sure until we we told her," Neville answered.

"What about her parents?"

"They're both squibs." Neville told her.

"What's her last name?"

"Romero."

Augusta nodded and said. "I knew of her paternal grandparents but we ran in different circles since they were older than me."

Neville nodded. They continued talking.


	13. Firsts

Chapter 13: Firsts

* * *

A few days later Delaney walked in the house to see Valerie snogging a brunette girl on the couch. It seems like everyone is coupling up.

"Hey Delaney," Valerie greeted, pulling away from the girl.

"You don't have to stop on my account.," Delaney smirked.

"This is Amber."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Delaney went up to her room. It was a few hours later she was reading a book. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Valerie walked in.

"Amber seems nice," Delaney commented.

"She is."

Delaney sighed and said. "I'm the only whose single."

"Not for long though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Valerie chuckled and said knowingly."I'm not blind or stupid. Neville is quite smitten with you."

"Then why did he say he couldn't be around me anymore and make me cry," Delaney asked.

"He never meant to hurt you. He was very regretful."

Delaney nodded. The day continued. Valerie continued teaching Delaney.

* * *

During one of their lessons Neville decided to visit.

"Do you think I could have a minute alone with Delaney?" Neville asked Valerie.

She nodded walking away smirking to herself knowingly.

"Hey Neville," Delaney said, softly.

He smiled sweetly at her. She looked up into his blue eyes and what was left of her anger faded away.

"I never meant to make you cry."

"I know, Valerie told me."

Neville nodded and said. "I meant to say it's so hard to be around you."

"Why is that?" She asked innocently.

Neville smiled at her innocence and said, "All I think about wanting to kiss you."

"Well, now you don't have to do that." Delaney smiled tugging at his collar lightly pulling him closer to her.

Neville smiled and pressed his lips to hers sweetly. Delaney smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. He pushed her lightly against the greenhouse wall.

"Alright, you two that's enough snogging," Valerie laughed.

Delaney and Neville pulled apart sheepishly but smiling at each other.

"Well, I'll see you later. Delaney," Neville said, stealing another kiss as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Bye, Neville."

He left the greenhouses.

* * *

It was now time for Neville and Delaney's first date. She was sitting in the queue waiting for Neville.

"Delaney?" Vince asked walking up to her.

"Hey Vince."

"So, I suppose you're on a date," He smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Delaney smirked back at him.

"This is the most romantic restaurant in town," He pointed out obviously.

"Yes, I'm on a date."

"If it's not Neville, I'll be upset," He laughed.

Delaney laughed and said. "Don't worry, it's Neville."

"About time."

Delaney nodded as Neville appeared at her side and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Nev," Delaney smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

"No problem."

Cho appeared next to Vincent. Delaney noticed Neville looking at her curiously.

The waitress called Neville's name.

Neville and Delaney walked to the table and sat down.

"So, I noticed you looking at Cho," Delaney said, casually.

Neville smirked at her and said. "I didn't think you were the jealous type."

"Usually I'm not but when it comes to a beautiful girl like Cho."

Neville reached over and took her hand and said. "If you're worried that I dated her, I didn't but Harry did briefly in our fifth year."

"Okay."

"Besides I would've never had a chance with a girl like Cho anyway," Neville sighed, caressing her fingers with his thumb.

Delaney nodded and said. "You've never told me about your years at Hogwarts."

"There's nothing really to tell, I was a nobody. I was only good at Herbology until my fifth year."

Before he could continue the waitress brought them their food. They ate and Neville paid.

They walked around the shopping center.

"You mind if we stop in the bookstore?" Delaney asked.

Neville shook his head and said. "Whatever you want."

"Alright."

They walked into the quaint bookstore. Delaney was in her element. It made Neville smile she was so cute. They searched for books. After about an hour Neville had to practically drag Delaney out of the bookstore.

"Thanks for going in with me, Neville."

"No problem," He smiled at her.

They apparated back to her house.

"I had a great night," Delaney smiled at him.

"Me too," He agreed shuffling his feet shyly.

"Something wrong?"

Neville shook his head and asked. "Do you think I could kiss you?"

"What happened to the suave guy who kissed me in the greenhouses?" Delaney asked.

She didn't mind that Neville was shy she found it quite endearing and sweet. She had been out with plenty of cocky and ostentatious guys before but Neville was a breath of fresh air. That includes her most recent ex-boyfriend Patrick Smith.

"So, is that a yes?"

"There's no need to ask, Neville," Delaney smiled.

He smiled back at her and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Delaney walked into her house.

"Not more books!" Valerie laughed.

Delaney laughed. She couldn't help that she was a bookworm. The problem was she didn't have anywhere to put them anymore.

"So, how was the date?"

"It was good, we ran into your brother and Cho."

"Oh, that's nice."

Delaney nodded and said. "Neville told me that Harry dated Cho in their fifth year."

"That's cool."

Delaney continued talking about her date with Neville.


	14. Movies, Biscuits and Invitations

Chapter 14: Movies, Biscuits and Invitations

* * *

Delaney graduated from her second year by the end of November. Delaney and Neville were hanging out at her house watching movies.

"I'm proud of you for finishing your second year, love," Neville smiled at her.

Delaney smiled back Neville's been calling her love lately. She found it quite sweet.

"So, what's this movie about?" He asked.

"It's a Disney movie, Pocahontas. She's a Native American princess she falls for an American settler John Smith. Though it's not very accurate but I still enjoy it immensely."

"How's it inaccurate?" Neville asked confused.

Delaney giggled and said. "She was eleven when they met not sixteen and John Smith was a chubby ginger and not a gorgeous blond."

"You learned this at Cambridge, I presume."

Delaney nodded.

"How many princesses are there?" Neville asked.

He wanted to immerse himself in his girlfriend's world and these movies were part of her world.

"Around ten or so. I don't quite remember."

Neville nodded and asked, "Which princess are you most like?"

"Belle." Delaney answered instantly.

"Which movie is she in?" Neville questioned.

"Beauty and the Beast."

Neville nodded and asked. "Will we watch that one next?"

"Okay, Nev," She happily agreed kissing his unshaven cheek.

Neville nodded. After the movie Delaney put in Beauty and the Beast. Neville saw a few parallels with himself and the beast. Belle is a lot like Delaney though she doesn't have the same color eyes. Belle has brown eyes while Delaney has beautiful hazel eyes. The day continued.

* * *

It was now early December, Valerie and Delaney were decorating for the holidays. Delaney loved this season. They were listening to Christmas music as they were decorating and making biscuits.

"So, do you want anything specific for Christmas?" Valerie asked.

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, I have everything I want. Amazing friends, amazing family and an amazing boyfriend."

"I'm with you, I have a great girlfriend, my amazing brother and amazing friends."

Delaney smiled as the beeper went off. She walked to the kitchen and pulled the biscuits out of the oven. They smelled delicious. She put another batch in the oven and left.

"I'm guessing you're making a batch for Neville?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought so."

Delaney blushed as they continued decorating.

* * *

The next day Delaney went over Neville's house.

"Hey love," Neville smiled opening the door.

"Hey Nev, did I catch you at a bad time?"

Neville shook his head and said. "There's no bad time to see you."

Delaney blushed as Neville stepped aside and she walked in. Neville briefly kissed her cheek his five o'clock shadow tickling her cheek causing her to giggle.

"You like my beard?" Neville asked.

"What beard oh you mean that peach fuzz on your face," Delaney giggled.

"Ouch, that hurt," Neville teased his blue eyes twinkling, mischievously.

"I brought you some Christmas biscuits I made," She smiled.

He smiled back and said, "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome, did you decorate for Christmas?"

Neville shook his head and said, "I haven't really had the time actually."

"Okay."

"I've been offered the job of Herbology Professor at Hogwarts starting next year. I've been mulling the idea over. I've been busy with that and work as well."

Delaney smiled and said. "That's amazing, Nev. I always thought you were a great teacher."

"No, I'm not that good. I'm sure there's other people more qualified for the job," He sighed, running his hand through his blond hair.

Delaney leaned over, linked their hands and stated. "Nev, if McGonagall didn't think you were qualified she wouldn't have offered you the job."

"I suppose you're right. Are you doing anything for New Year's Eve?" He asked changing the subject.

Delaney shook her head and said. "I don't think so, why?"

"Would you like to come with me to the Weasley's for their annual party?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to but are you sure that they wouldn't mind me coming?" Delaney questioned.

Neville shook his head and said. "I don't think they'll mind but I can ask if it makes you feel better."

Delaney nodded, left the biscuits on the table and left.

* * *

It was a few days later Harry and Hermione were over.

"These biscuits are delicious, who made them?" Harry asked taking another one.

Neville smiled and said. "You're lucky I saved some I was going to eat them all."

"You didn't answer my question," Harry smirked.

"Delaney brought them over a few days ago they're home made," Neville answered sitting down and grabbing another one.

"That was nice of her."

Just then an owl appeared at the window. It must be his reply from one of the Weasleys. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and it flew away.

"What's that letter?" Harry asked, nosily, as he was munching on another biscuit his fifth one to be exact.

Hermione wasn't much of a baker so he didn't get lots of sweets.

"I invited Delaney over to the Weasleys for the New Year's party and she was worried that she wouldn't be welcome."

Harry nodded, swallowed and said. "I'm sure, Molly wouldn't mind."

Neville skimmed the letter and it said exactly that. The day continued.


	15. New Year's Eve

Chapter 15: New Year's Eve

* * *

It was now time to go to The Weasley's.

"What if they don't like me?" Delaney said nervously.

Neville smiled she was really cute when she was nervous and said. "You've already met three out of the sev - I mean six kids." Neville said catching himself and continuing. " I'm sure Molly and Arthur will adore you. You just have to worry about the three oldest siblings Bill, Charlie and Percy. I can see you getting along with Bill and Charlie pretty well but Percy might be a stretch."

"Okay."

"Bill and his wife Fleur have a daughter named Victoire, she's a little over a year old," He informed her.

He was sure that she would be good with Victoire since she was amazing with Teddy.

Delaney nodded.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on George and make sure he doesn't flirt with you again. Although, his girlfriend Angelina will be there too," Neville smirked.

They reached the family house The Burrow and Neville knocked. Delaney tightened her grip on Neville's free hand.

"Hello Neville," A stout redheaded woman greeted warmly.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled and asked. "It's Molly dear, who's this lovely girl?"

"This is my girlfriend, Delaney," Neville smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Delaney said, shyly.

"It's Molly, dear. Come in," she said stepping aside.

Delaney glanced around nervously. She was as nervous as she was at the bank. This is the first Wizarding family she's met.

The young couple walked in.

Neville introduced Delaney to Mr. Weasley or Arthur as he told her to call him.

"Everyone else is the living room," Molly told them

Neville nodded and led Delaney to the living room.

She recognized George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Dora and Teddy who was sitting on his mum's lap.

"Delaney!" Teddy yelled.

She smiled at the young metamorphagus as he reached out for her.

"He's been waiting for you to arrive with bated breath." Dora said smiling at the younger witch.

Delaney smiled.

"This is Delaney, everyone who hasn't met her," Neville smiled.

Delaney waved to the group shyly clutching Neville's hand.

"Since I'm the oldest sibling, it's my job to introduce everyone you to everyone you haven't met," Bill smiled warmly.

It was the same smile that Molly had. Delaney felt instantly comfortable.

"Alright."

"I'm Bill and this is my beautiful wife Fleur and beautiful daughter Victoire," He grinned proudly.

Delaney smiled at the blonde girl with piercing dark blue eyes and the little girl on her lap who looked almost identical to her though her hair was more of a strawberry blonde color.

"Pleasure to meet you," She smiled back her French accent obvious.

"That's my little brother Charlie."

"I'm only two years younger than you, Bill. But it's a pleasure to meet you Delaney, " Charlie chuckled.

Bill rolled his eyes playfully and said. "That's my younger brother Percy, he works at the Ministry."

"It's nice to meet you," he said slightly pompously.

"You too."

"I'm Audrey, this prat's fiancée," She giggled.

She seemed nice enough. Delaney smiled at her.

"I'm Angelina," A dark headed girl introduced who was sitting next to George.

The rest of the significant others and Luna and Dean introduced themselves.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Neville smiled and said. "About three months."

"How did you meet?"

Delaney giggled and said. "I clumsily spilled my tea and Neville was nice enough to buy me another one."

"Although I didn't know her name at the point but the barista helped me that not only is Delaney a regular like myself but the barista is her roommate/best friend Valerie's older brother."

Everyone nodded.

"So, you didn't go to Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, but I was supposed to start in 1991 with Neville but I never got received my letter for some reason."

"Oh, do you know why you never got your letter?"

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, I don't."

Neville slightly tensed next to her. He still hadn't told her why she never received her letter.

"So, you didn't know you were magical?"

Delaney nodded her head and said. "I didn't start showing magical abilities until I was around seventeen. Everyone thought I was mad."

Neville wrapped his arm around Delaney. She was still very touchy about this.

"That's curious," Molly said sitting down next to her husband.

"Who taught you the Hogwarts courses?"

"Hermione taught me Transfiguration and History of Magic, Harry taught me Defense, a new professor taught me Potions and Neville taught me Herbology for about two months then my friend Valerie took over."

Everyone nodded.

"How did you not know you were magical?"

"My parents are squibs and for some reason they have no memories of magic despite having siblings and parents that were magical."

"So, they were memory wiped?"

Delaney nodded.

"That's curious."

They continued talking. They ate then got ready for the New Year celebration.

"It's midnight."

All couples were sharing their first kiss of the new year. Little did the newest couple of the bunch know they were in for a dramatic year.

"You guys should stay we'll make room," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"We're fine Molly," Neville assured the ginger woman.

"Okay."

Delaney and Neville left.

"I told you they would love you," Neville smiled at his girlfriend.

Delaney smiled at her boyfriend and asked. "I noticed that you tensed up when I said I never got my letter."

"Yes, I know why you never got your letter."

Delaney looked at her boyfriend and asked."Why didn't I get it."

"It's a long story actually."

Delaney nodded and asked. "Can you tell me or is it a secret?"

"I've kept it from you long enough, love. A good relationship is built on trust and honesty," Neville told her.

"Alright, I don't want you going home this late and a little tipsy," Delaney said as she opened her door.

Neville was about to deny that he was tipsy but he nearly tripped over the threshold. Though that could be his natural clumsiness.

"It looks like Valerie is over Amber's or Vincent's,"' Delaney said, looking around the house was completely empty.

Neville nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Did I say you could make yourself comfortable, Mr. Longbottom?" Delaney smirked at her boyfriend playfully.

Neville smiled and pulled Delaney down into his lap.

"So, tell me why I never got my letter," Delaney said making herself comfortable on his lap.

Neville told her everything.

"Wow," Delaney said.

Neville nodded sleepily.

"It seems like your getting tired, Nev," Delaney giggled.

"Yes, I suppose I'm sleeping on the couch." Neville said.

Delaney nodded and got off Neville's lap. He laid down stretching out on the couch.

"I'll grab you a blanket, Nev," Delaney said going to the linen closet.

When she came back he was fast asleep. She wrapped the blanket around her sleeping boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Delaney went up to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reads, follows, favorites and reviews.


	16. Drawings

Chapter 16: Drawings

* * *

The next morning she woke up. She walked downstairs. It looked like she was the only one up. She fed Sugarfoot and started to make breakfast.

A few minutes later, Valerie stumbled in.

"Hungover?" Delaney smirked at her friend handing her a cup of black coffee.

Valerie just rolled her eyes at her friend.

A few minutes later Neville walked in. Though he was slightly stumbling too but that's probably just his natural clumsiness.

"Morning Nev!" Delaney greeted her boyfriend kissing his cheek.

Neville smiled and said. "Good morning, love."

"So, I get a cup of black coffee shoved in my face when I walk in while your boyfriend gets a cheery good morning and a kiss on the cheek. I suppose I know who the favorite is now," Valerie giggled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I can't help that," Neville smirked cheekily, as he playfully swatted his girlfriend's bum.

"Hands to yourself, Longbottom," Delaney smirked at her boyfriend.

Valerie laughed at the couple and asked. "So, how was the New Years Party?"

"It was fun, I don't know why I was so concerned that they wouldn't want me there, they were so warm and friendly minus the third eldest son anyway but his fiancée was quite friendly."

"How many children do they have?"

"Six, five sons and a daughter."

Valerie nodded and said. "I can't imagine growing up with five brothers, I can barely handle one," she laughed.

"The oldest son Bill, is married to a beautiful blonde girl named Fleur."

Valerie flushed and asked. "Fleur Delacour?"

"It's Fleur Weasley now but I don't know her maiden name but she did have a French accent," Delaney said.

"I would recognize that name anywhere, I went to school with her. Bill is a lucky guy married to a Veela," Valerie sighed dreamily.

Neville looked quite confused at his girlfriend's best friend but Delaney asked her question first. "What's a Veela?"

"A Veela is a semi-human that can charm men or in my case women," Valerie answered her friend.

Delaney nodded and then Neville asked, "So, you fancy girls?" He didn't know how else to put it.

"What's it to ya?" Valerie asked tersely.

"I've never experienced someone liking the same gender, I don't know how to react," Neville said.

"It's fine, I'm still a bit touchy about the subject."

"Okay."

Delaney started her third year about a week later. She was doing quite well.

* * *

Neville was still thinking over the idea of becoming Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.

"Do you think I should become a professor, gran?" Neville asked his gran.

"You've always been great at Herbology, Neville, though I never understood why."

Neville nodded. He knew exactly why he was good at Herbology and why it was his passion.

"What does your girlfriend that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet think?"

Neville smiled at the mention of Delaney and said. "Yes, she always thought I was a great professor."

Augusta nodded and asked. "When am I going to meet her?"

"Soon."

His gran nodded.

* * *

It was now the middle of March. Neville went to go visit his parents.

"I have this amazing girlfriend named Delaney. I'm sure you'd like her," He smiled.

His parents stared at him blankly and he sighed.

"Neville?" The healer asked.

He turned to the healer.

"Your mum drew this a few days ago," She said handing him a drawing of a heart being attacked. It wasn't very detailed but the picture was clear.

"That's interesting," Neville said.

The healer nodded and said. "I thought so too."

"Do you think it means anything?"

She shrugged and the day continued. Neville hung the picture up on his refrigerator.

* * *

A few days later, Delaney was over.

"Who drew this?" Delaney asked, noticing the picture.

Neville nervously ran his fingers through his hair and said the first name that came to his mind. "Teddy."

"Okay."

"Can you believe we've known each other for a year now?" Neville asked changing the subject.

"I know," Delaney smiled.

"Though we've only been together for almost six months," Neville smiled, pulling Delaney close to him. She sighed contently and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

It was a few days later now Harry was over.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked referring to the drawing.

"Teddy drew it for me."

"Nev, I know my godson wouldn't draw something like that," Harry said.

Neville sighed and said. "You're right, I visited my parents awhile ago and the healer said that my mum drew it."

"She did?"

Neville nodded.

"Wasn't Delaney over here a few days ago, I'm guessing you told her that Teddy drew the picture?"

"Yes, I did."

"So, you haven't told her about your parents?"

Neville shook his head and said, "No, I haven't. I'm worried about telling her."

"Because the last girlfriend you had promptly wrote you a 'Dear John' letter after you told her about your parents," he said, knowingly.

"Dear John letter, my name isn't John," Neville said.

Harry laughed and said. "That's just a fancy muggle way of saying a break up letter."

"Oh."

"I don't claim to know Delaney as well as you do since she's your girlfriend but she strikes me as the type that would understand. Although she's new to the Wizarding world."

"I hope you're right."


	17. Neville Tells All

Chapter 17: Neville Tells All

* * *

It was a few days later Delaney was back over. They were sitting at the table.

"You want a piece of gum?" Delaney asked.

Neville slightly tensed up because there's one type of gum in the wizarding world. Delaney had no way of knowing his history with said gum.

"Nev?" Delaney asked holding out the pack.

"No, I'm good but can I have the wrapper?" He asked.

"I suppose," She shrugged.

Neville grabbed the wrapper, slipped it into his pocket and looked at Delaney she looked quite confused.

"Can I show you something, love?" He asked cautiously.

"Umm, okay."

Neville took Delaney's hand and led her up to his room. He led her to his beside drawer and opened it. He told Delaney to look in the drawer.

"Do you collect these or something?" Delaney asked softly.

"Not quite."

"Who are these people?" Delaney questioned picking up a picture of a blonde woman and a man with black hair.

"These are my parents Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"You look exactly like your mum and your dad is quite handsome." Delaney smiled.

He gave her a tearful smile.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you didn't."

"So, did your mum give you all these wrappers?" Delaney asked noticing the initials AL written on the wrapper.

"Yes, it's my mums favorite gum she gives me them whenever I go visit them."

"Visit?"

Neville nodded sadly and said. "My parents have been in St. Mungos since I was just over a year old because they were tortured into insanity by death eaters. I was raised by my gran."

Delaney nodded and said. "I'm so sorry, Nev."

"The worst part is they don't remember me," Neville sobbed.

Delaney took her sobbing boyfriend in her arms and comforted him.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Nonsense," Delaney shook her head.

"You know I've told them about you. I'm sure my mum would talk to you for hours," Neville smiled.

Delaney nodded.

Neville had woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard. He sleepily checked the time it was 2:15 am.

"Just another nightmare," He sighed, resignedly.

He flinched slightly. He thought for a moment and reached for his cellular phone and dialed Delaney's number.

"Neville?" She asked sleepily.

He smiled a bit she sounded really cute when she was tired.

"Neville?" She asked again.

"Oh, right you're wondering why I'm calling you at 2:15 in the morning."

She chuckled softly and said. "Maybe."

"I had a horrible nightmare about my parents."

"Okay, tell me what happen." Delaney told him.

Neville started to tell her about the dream. He finished telling her about the dream and they hung up.

* * *

The next morning Neville got up sleepily walked down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see the slightly blurry outline of his girlfriend. He had almost forgotten that he had given her a key.

"Morning Nev," she chirped.

He gave her a small smile and said. "Morning."

There was a few minute silence.

"I'm surprised that you're here after last night," Neville said, suddenly.

"Why wouldn't I be, you had a hard night last night."

"So, you don't think I'm pathetic for calling you?" Neville asked looking up at her.

Delaney shook her head and said. "Of course not, Nev."

"I sure feel pathetic what grown man runs to his girlfriend for comfort after a nightmare."

"I'm sure lots of grown men seek comfort in their significant other after a nightmare," Delaney assured him reaching for his hand.

Neville sighed and said. "I have so much baggage, I don't know how you deal with it."

"I deal with it because I love you, Neville." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Neville stared up at his girlfriend blue eyes wide and asked. "You do?"

Delaney nodded and said. "I do, but you can tell me in your own time I'll be patient."

Little did both of them know this would be the last day of quiet until all hell started to break loose.

* * *

Neville knocked on his Gran's door on Sunday. A few minutes went by and there was no answer. The door was open but he figured she expected him since he always comes to visit on Sundays.

"Gran?" Neville asked softly.

No answer. He searched her house and found her lying on the floor motionless.

"Gran?" He repeated shaking her lightly.

There was no response. He had to get her to St. Mungos. He couldn't cast a patronus so he couldn't do that. So he had no choice but to carry her. Although maybe a muggle hospital would be better. St. Mungos was closer to her house so he decided to go there they could possibly transfer her to the muggle hospital if they needed to.

He apparated to St. Mungos.

"I need help, something is wrong with my gran!" Neville said rushing in the doors.

"What happen, Mr. Longbottom?" The nearest healer asked.

"I found her lying motionless on her floor. She didn't wake up when I shook her lightly," Neville told her.

"Alright, lay her down on a stretcher."

Neville nodded and laid her down on the nearest stretcher.


	18. St Mungos

Chapter 18: St. Mungos

* * *

Meanwhile Delaney had been invited to have dinner at the Lupin's house. Teddy wanted to see her. Dora and Delaney found this precocious crush he had on her was adorable.

"Hey guys," Delaney said, walking in the open door.

"Wotcher!" Dora exclaimed turning towards her younger friend.

Delaney noticed a small bump in her stomach area. Dora followed her eyes and smiled.

"Are you..." Dora cut her off.

"Yes, I'm pregnant again but I haven't told the boys yet," She smiled.

Delaney nodded as Teddy walked in with Remus.

"Hello Delaney," Remus greeted her.

"Hi Remus."

"Delaney!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hi Teddy."

The four of them sat down and started talk.

"So, how are you and Neville doing?" Dora asked.

Delaney smiled at the mention of her boyfriend and said. "We're doing okay, although he thinks he has too much baggage."

"Remus was almost the same way."

"You were?" Delaney asked turning to the sandy haired man.

"I was but my baggage was quite different."

Delaney nodded and asked Remus. "Did you know Neville's parents?"

"I was about three years younger than Frank and Alice but I would see them around Hogwarts. It's a shame what happened to them."

"I know."

Before Dora could say anything Delaney's cell phone went off.

"You mind if I answer this?" Delaney asked.

"No, not at all."

Delaney nodded and answered her phone. It was Neville.

"Hey Nev, we were just talking about you," Delaney smiled, happily.

There was a bit of static on Neville's line and he said hoarsely, "I'm at St. Mungos."

Then there was a click. Delaney sat there silently for a few seconds and composed herself. She hoped nothing was wrong with her boyfriend or even to an extent his gran.

Dora looked at her younger friend and asked. "Something wrong?

"I have to go," Delaney said, hurriedly.

"Okay, take the food with you," Dora said, packing it in some containers.

"I don't exactly know where St. Mungos is, can one of you apparate there with me?" Delaney asked.

"I'll go, it's not really safe for Dora to apparate since she's pregnant."

Dora sighed and asked. "How did you know?"

Remus just smirked at his wife and kissed her cheek.

The twosome apparated to the hospital. They saw Neville waiting in the waiting room. Delaney sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Of course, I would."

He looked up to see Remus and asked. "What's Remus doing here?"

"I needed an escort since I didn't exactly know where the hospital was."

Neville nodded understandingly.

"What happen, Neville?"

"I found gran lying motionless on the floor when I came over for Sunday dinner," Neville informed them.

Delaney tightened her grip on his hand to show support and asked. "Do they know what's wrong yet?"

"Not quite yet."

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Love, you don't have to. I'm fine," Neville told her stubbornly.

"Neville, she's not going anywhere even if you try and push her away. She's stubborn like Dora," Remus said, gently.

Delaney smiled at the older man. Maybe coming from him Neville would believe that she's in it for the long haul no matter what. With that said Remus left the hospital.

"Nev, you never got to eat did you?" Delaney asked.

"I'm not hungry anyway," Neville said, dismissively.

"You have to eat."

Neville glanced at the food as his stomach growled loudly.

"Your stomach says otherwise, Neville," Delaney giggled.

Neville sighed and started to eat. It was delicious.

"You've never met my gran why do you care about what happened to her?" He asked honestly.

Delaney smiled softly and said. "She raised the man I love, why shouldn't I care about her?"

Neville nodded.

The couple soon fell asleep. Neville's arm wrapped around Delaney and her head was on his shoulder. Delaney woke up suddenly to Neville murmuring in his sleep.

"Please don't take her." He begged pulling Delaney closer to him.

Delaney smiled.

"I love her so much and I don't need Felix Felicis to tell her that," He confessed.

Delaney briefly kissed his cheek. She wondered what Felix Felicis was too but she happily fell asleep next to her boyfriend.

The next morning Neville woke up first. He glanced at his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so peaceful. He gently took his arm from around her and got up. He walked to the loo and washed his face and looked in the mirror. He looked like hell but what do you expect he's been worried about his gran all night. He walked out of the loo and decided to get some tea for his girlfriend and himself. He went to the cafeteria and bought the tea. He walked back to the waiting room to see his girlfriend waking up. He walked over to her.

"Morning Nev," she smiled.

"Morning love," He said, handing her the tea.

Delaney smiled and said. "Thank you."

"No problem, did you sleep well?"

Delaney nodded as her cell phone rang. It was Valerie.

"Val is insistent that I come home."

Neville nodded. Delaney kissed his cheek and left the hospital. She took the Knight Bus home.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick about you," Val said. hugging Delaney in relief.

"I'm fine, I just need to freshen up a bit. Then I need to get back to Neville."

Val smirked and said. "So, you were with Neville all night, do you have something to confess."

Delaney blushed sheepishly and said. "No, nothing like that. He's barely told he loved me last night."

"That's a big step."

"He doesn't know he said it though," Delaney smiled.

Valerie looked confused and asked. "How does that work?"

"He whispered it in his sleep last night."

Valerie nodded. Delaney finished freshening up and changing her clothes.

"So, where were you with Neville?"

"His gran is sick, so we've been at the hospital," Delaney answered.

Valerie nodded and Delaney left. It was Monday so she had to call Hermione and tell her that she wouldn't be able to make her lesson today.

She reached St. Mungos.

"Any change, Nev?"

"Nope," Neville said.

Delaney sat down next to him.

Around noon the healer walked towards Neville and Delaney.

"How is she?" Neville asked.

"Mr. Longbottom, she had a serious heart attack. We finally stabilized her but she's in a magical induced coma."

Neville nodded and asked. "May I see her?"

"You may but only family is allowed so your girlfriend has to stay here," He said tersely.

Neville nodded, kissed her cheek and walked towards the room. Delaney sat down.

"Delaney?" A voice asked.

She looked up to see Susan, Ron's girlfriend.

"So, you really care about Neville don't you?"

Delaney nodded smiling.

"I'm glad Neville deserves a girl who didn't dump him the minute she found out about his parents."

Delaney looked confused at Susan.

"Oh, he hasn't told you about his parents?" Susan asked.

"No, he's told me about his parents but not about the girl who dumped him when she found out."

Susan nodded and said. "Oh, okay."

"Love?" Neville asked.

Delaney looked up to see Neville and asked. "Yes, Nev?"

"You can come meet my Gran if you want."

"The healer said I wasn't allowed."

"They were lying."

Delaney nodded, said goodbye to Susan and got up. Neville took her hand and led her to the room.

"Gran, this is the girl I've told you about and you've been begging to meet," Neville introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom," Delaney said.

The couple stayed in the room for a few minutes and left.

"Would you like to meet my parents too or is that too much for one day?" Neville asked nervously running his free hand through his hair.

"No, I'm up for meeting your parents," Delaney assured him smiling.

Neville nodded and led her to the special wing where his parents were.

"Mum, Dad?" Neville asked walking in the door.

They stared up at him blankly.

"Mum, dad this is my wonderful girlfriend Delaney," Neville introduced her smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

They stayed for another hour or so.

As they were leaving Delaney noticed a blond man wandering around. Neville noticed she was looking at him.

"Whose that?"

Neville smirked slightly and said."That is Gilderoy Lockhart, he was our Defense teacher our second year."

"What happened to him?"

"That's an interesting story actually, I'll tell you over some lunch."

Delaney nodded in agreement.

"How does a picnic sound, it's quite nice outside?" Neville asked as they walked outside.

"Yeah, a picnic sounds wonderful."

Neville nodded. They left the hospital.


	19. Swapping Stories

Chapter 19: Swapping Stories

* * *

They apparated to his house to prepare lunch.

"What's this coin?" Delaney asked picking up a small coin that was on his table.

Neville glanced over at the coin his girlfriend was holding and said. "Oh, that. I'll explain that over lunch as well, love."

"Alright, Nev."

They finished making their lunch, grabbed a picnic basket, packed the basket and left. They apparated to a special spot.

"This is beautiful," Delaney said, glancing around.

"Not as beautiful as you," Neville charmed.

Delaney giggled and said. "That's quite sweet but it's quite cheesy."

Neville nodded and spread out the blanket. Delaney got the food ready.

"So, let me start at the beginning of my Hogwarts career. I've already told you that I was sorted into Gryffindor. I was only good at Herbology at the beginning. I broke my wrist when I first got on a broom."

"Ouch," Delaney winced in sympathy.

"I still have a small scar," He said, pulling up his cloak slightly and pointing to the scar.

Delaney glanced at it.

"That man you saw in the same wing as my parents like I said was Gilderoy Lockhart. He lost his memory when he tried to use a memory charm on Harry and Ron in the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Delaney asked confused.

Neville nodded and said. "I don't know much about the Chamber of Secrets, you'll have to ask Harry or Hermione."

"Alright," Delaney said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Third year was when I started to gain some confidence in myself. It was after our first Defense lesson with Remus."

"He was a professor?"

Neville nodded and said. "I vividly remember that day. I was called up first I was completely nervous. We were learning about Boggarts."

"Boggart?"

"Yeah, they turn into your biggest fear."

Delaney nodded and asked. "What was your biggest fear?"

* * *

"Our Potions Professor Snape."

"Why did he scare you so much?" Delaney asked curiously.

"He bullied me relentlessly."

Delaney reached over and took his hand.

"Fourth year wasn't much different, I asked Ginny to the Yule Ball. We were each other's first kiss. Fifth year is when this coin comes in," Neville said, picking up the dusty coin.

"Ooh, tell me more," Delaney said eagerly.

Neville smirked at his girlfriend and said. "I will once you give me a kiss."

Delaney smiled and gave Neville a quick kiss.

"Now to continue, we had a horrible Defense teacher again in our fifth year she didn't want to teach us anything. So we started a new group called the DA or Dumbledore's army where Harry taught us spells."

Delaney nodded and said. "So, that's why he's such a great Defense teacher."

"Yeah, this is when I started getting better at Defense. Though my wand wasn't helping much since it didn't choose me."

"It didn't?"

"No, my gran insisted on me using my dad's old wand," Neville said.

Delaney nodded.

"His wand broke during the Department of Mysteries battle."

Delaney nodded.

"After that battle I got a new wand which was a cherry wand and started to get better at other subjects. Although Herboolgy has always been my passion," Neville smiled.

"How did you get so good at Herbology?"

Neville sighed and said. "My relatives thought I was a squib until I was eight. They tried to force the magic out of me in multiple ways. They pushed me out of the window. I almost drowned at Blackpool Pier. The greenhouses were the only place that I felt comfortable."

Delaney pulled Neville into a comforting hug. He clung to her.

"I'm sorry."

Neville audibly sniffed and said. "What about your school life tell me everything about muggle primary school."

"You actually want to hear about my school life?" Delaney asked surprised.

"Of course."

"Well, I was a good student, I had a few close friends. I was friendly with my teachers. I had my first relationship in year nine with a boy in year 10. He was a great guy. We dated nine months then broke up in October of my year 10. Though we stayed friends but lost contact when he graduated."

"So, I have lots to live up to."

"You're doing quite well though, since we're on the topic of past relationships. What's this about the last girl you dated that promptly dumped you when you told her about your parents?"

Neville sighed sadly and said. "Her name was Marigold Lewis. She was a fellow hit wizard. I was completely infatuated with her. I told her about my parents about three months into our relationship and then she promptly dumped me."

"I can understand being infatuated with someone but at least your someone returned your feelings," Delaney sighed.

Neville nodded. They finished eating.

They stayed a little longer and left. They visited Augusta a few times. Delaney continued her classes. They were doing wonderful.

* * *

The couple was shopping in the muggle world a few weeks later.

"Neville?" A familiar voice asked with a hint of an Irish lilt to it.

Neville turned to his former roommate and said, "Hi Seamus."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?"

"Good."

"So, what brings you to the muggle world?"

Before Neville could respond Delaney joined them.

"Hey Nev," Delaney smiled.

"Love, this is my former roommate Seamus Finnigan."

"Nice to meet you, Seamus."

"You too."

Just then a familiar guy walked up to Seamus or at least he was familiar to Delaney.

"And this is my friend Reece Murray."

"Nice to meet you, mate," Neville said, shaking his hand.

Delaney was silent during the whole exchange. Seamus and Neville talked for a few minutes and they parted ways.

Delaney went home.

"How was shopping with Neville?" Valerie asked.

"It was good until we ran into him," Delaney said, venomously.

"You ran into Reece?"

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, he's friends with one of Neville's former dorm mates Seamus."

"I suppose it didn't go well."

"Of course not."

Valerie knew her history with Reece and how much he hurt her.

"I haven't exactly told Neville about him either but I alluded to him."

Valerie nodded and said."You should tell him."

"I know."


	20. Robbed

Chapter 20: Robbed

* * *

It was Wednesday, Delaney had the day off from class so she decided to grab some tea for her and Neville then she could tell him about her history with Reece.

"Hey love." Neville greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Nev, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"It's never a bad time to see my wonderful girlfriend but let me just finish up a few things and I'll be ready."

Delaney nodded. She waited a few minutes and Neville returned. She handed him the tea.

"So, I sense you have something to tell me." Neville said as they left.

Delaney gulped and said, "You know me too well, Nev."

"What is it?"

Delaney sighed and said, "Well, you know the guy we ran into a few days ago."

"You mean Reece?"

"Yeah, him."

"He seemed nice but I noticed you tensed up next to me when he walked over, do you know him?"

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, I met him the year I would've started Hogwarts. He has an older sister too. We became close friends and then he moved. The distance changed my feelings for him. I called him for his birthday that year but he ignored me. When I was sixteen I found his address and decided to write him. We exchanged letters for about a month. I confessed my feelings for him but he completely shunned me and we haven't talked since."

Neville took her free hand and said. "So, you could say he was your version of Marigold?"

"Precisely."

"I'm sure you'll never see him again, especially if I have something to say about it." Neville smiled.

"Thanks Nev."

It was about a week later Delaney and Valerie were coming back from their lesson. They were shocked to see police officers outside their house. They lived basically on the border of muggle and magical world but the muggle police officers had more jurisdiction for some reason.

"Hello misses."

"What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"You were robbed." He said bluntly.

"We were?"

"Yes."

They were shocked.

"We're going to focus on this case." The officer assured them.

Valerie and Delaney nodded in compliance.

"We're going to have you two point out the stuff that was stolen."

"Okay."

"After you misses."

They walked through the house and we pointed out what was gone.

"You have the choice to stay here or leave while we do the investigation."

Delaney glanced at Valerie and said "I'm leaving, what about you?"

"Yeah, me too. It's the safer thing to do. I'll probably end up staying at Vince's."

Delaney nodded and both girls went to their rooms and started to pack.

"Hey sweet thing, what do you say we go out sometime?"

Delaney turned to the younger officer and said, "I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

"If this guy was your boyfriend he would be here." He said walking closer to her

"For your information, he does care about me." She snapped.

"Sure he does."

Delaney glared at him and Sugarfoot hissed and swatted at him.

"I also suggest that you get rid of that stupid cat." He sneered.

Delaney glared at him again and just walked out of her room.

She put Sugarfoot in her carrying case and walked out of her house.

"We'll call you the minute we have a suspect." The officer told the girls.

They nodded and Delaney said. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes."

"Please keep your partner out of my room."

"Okay, miss."

The two girls parted ways. Delaney knew Neville was working but she knew she would be welcome there. She had a key.

She decided to call him to tell him that she would be over there when he got back.

_"Hey Nev, it's me. I'll be over your house when you get home. Just so you know. I love you. Bye."_

Delaney hung up the phone and took the Knight Bus to her boyfriend's house.

She opened the door and walked in. She noticed the house was a little messy but not too messy that it bothered her. She let out Sugarfoot to let her explore.

Meanwhile, Neville was at work. He realized he had missed a call. He picked up the phone and checked the message. He couldn't help but smile. He's been meaning to tell Delaney he loved her but he's chickened out every time he tried. The day continued, Neville got home. He saw Delaney cooking dinner.

"Hey love," He greeted wrapping his arms around her.

She slightly jumped at the contact but said. "Hey Nev."

"You okay, love?" He asked noticing the little jump and her nervous tone of voice.

"I'm fine," She assured her worried boyfriend.

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong." Neville said taking her hand.

Delaney glanced into his blue eyes and caved and said, "Valerie and I were robbed."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I know you had to work."

"Love, I would've dropped what I was doing in a heartbeat and rushed to your aid," Neville said.

"You would?"

"Of course."

Delaney smiled at him slightly. Neville started helping Delaney with dinner.

"This looks delicious." Neville said.

"It does." Delaney agreed.

The couple ate and washed the dishes. They sat on the couch Delaney on Neville's lap.

"You know you're safe here, right?" Neville asked rubbing up and down her arm softly.

"I know, Nev."

Neville nodded and said, "You have your own room but you're welcome anytime in my room."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Delaney's been staying with Neville for about two weeks now. She was having a girls day with Valerie, Ginny and Hermione.

"I'll see you later, Nev."

"Bye, love." Neville said kissing her cheek.

The girls left. Harry, Ron, Vince and Draco arrived to help Neville to set up the surprise he had for Delaney.

"So, you're related to Viktor Krum do you think you could get me an autograph?" Ron asked Vince.

"Ron, leave the poor guy alone," Harry said, dragging Ron away from Vince.

"But." Ron said.

"Sorry, he's always had a serious man crush on Viktor," Harry laughed.

Ron blushed and said. "No, I haven't."

Vince shrugged nonchalantly and said. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

"So, what's your big surprise for Delaney?" Harry asked.

"We're going to make this spare room a library for Delaney." Neville smiled.

"Okay."

They started to move in the bookshelves and chairs.

"So, it's safe to say you're head over heels for Delaney." Harry smirked at his god brother.

Neville just nodded happily.

"Is this your way of asking her to move in?" Ron asked.

"I never thought of it that way but I would like her to move in but this is just because I know she loves to read." Neville said.

"Okay."

"Where did you get this idea in the first place?"

Neville blushed and said, "I kind of copied it from a muggle movie that Delaney and I watched last year titled "Beauty and the Beast."

"That's a Disney movie isn't it?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded. They continued setting up the library.

Actually, Neville was always planning to turn this into a library but he never had the incentive.


	21. A Night Out

Chapter 21: A Night Out

* * *

They finished setting up the library just as the girls came back.

"We're back!"

"Be right there."

"Okay."

They walked to the living room to greet the girls.

"What are Vince, Ron, Harry and Draco doing here?" Delaney asked.

"We just came to hang out." Vincent said his voice slightly cracking.

"You're lying, Vince." Delaney and Valerie said in unison.

Neville walked over to Delaney and asked, "Can I show you something, love?"

"Sure."

"Close your eyes." Neville instructed.

"Okay." she said closing her eyes.

"Follow me." Neville said taking her hand.

"Where are you taking me, Nev?"

"You'll see, no peeking."

"Okay." she giggled.

Geez, Neville could never get tired of that giggle.

"Nev?"

"We're here, open your eyes.

She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"You like it?"

Delaney nodded and asked, "It's for me?"

"Who else would I make a library besides my beautiful bookworm of a girlfriend." Neville smiled at her lovingly.

"It's the sweetest thing someone's ever done for me, Nev." Delaney smiled and pulled her boyfriend into a kiss.

"Oi, this room is for reading not snogging." Harry laughed walking in.

Neville and Delaney broke apart sheepishly.

"Wow, this is amazing." Hermione said in awe glancing around.

"I know isn't it?" Delaney smiled still wrapped tightly in her boyfriend's arms.

Hermione smiled.

"So, Harry, Ron, Vince and Draco helped you set this up?"

"Yes, we did." Harry said.

"Thank you." she said getting out of Neville's arms and hugging Harry and the rest of the boys.

"You're welcome."

They continued talking. Everyone else soon left.

It was about a week later now. Neville was going to go and really hang out with Harry and Ron.

"You sure you want me to go?" Neville asked Delaney worriedly.

"Of course, I'll be fine."

"And if something happens you'll call me." Neville asked her.

Delaney nodded and said, "Of course."

Neville finished getting ready and gave her a brief but very passionate kiss and left. Delaney fed Sugarfoot and decided to go to her library. She found a book and curled up on the nook and read for the rest of the night.

Around midnight Neville walked in. He expected Delaney to be fast asleep on the couch but she wasn't there.

"She is probably fast asleep in her bed." Neville thought as he decided to check her room.

She was not there either. He started to get scared. What if something happened to her? His heart started to beat fast as he looked around frantically.

"Nev?" Delaney's sleepy voice asked.

He turned to his girlfriend and said. "You scared me, I thought something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Nev. I just fell asleep in the library," Delaney yawned.

Neville nodded.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Delaney asked.

Neville shook his head. The couple went up to Neville's room. Neville undressed as Delaney sleepily eyed his chest. He got into bed next to his girlfriend. They fell asleep.

The next morning Neville woke up to Delaney's head resting on his chest. He admired how her hair fanned out on his chest. He really liked waking up next to her in the morning. He gently kissed her forehead and got up. He quietly padded down the stairs to the kitchen to make some tea. Sugarfoot wound around his legs.

"Morning girl," He said, bending down and petting her quickly.

She purred in response.

"You want some food?"

She meowed. Neville poured her some food. He put the water to boil for the tea.

"Morning." Delaney greeted.

Neville turned, smiled at his beloved girlfriend and said. "Morning, my beautiful bookworm."

"So, did you have fun with the boys last night?" Delaney asked sitting down at the table.

Neville nodded and said, "I sure did, I'm glad you insisted that I go."

"So, you didn't think I was being too bossy?"

Neville shook his head and said, "No, I was just being overly paranoid."

"I'd say." Delaney smirked.

Neville was about to say those three words but the kettle went off. He poured two hot cups of tea and handed one of them to Delaney.

"So, I noticed some scars on your chest last night." Delaney said.

"Yeah, some of them are from working with plants over the years others are from the war."

"War?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and said, "Yes, I fought in a war back when I was seventeen almost eighteen."

"Wow, actually I think I read about that it was against 'You Know Who'?'" Delaney asked.

"Yes, it had started after the Triwizard Tournament ended when Cedric Diggory died."

Delaney nodded taking in the new information and said, "So, Cho dated Cedric?"

"Yes. Many others died as well like Dumbledore, Draco's father, Fred Weasley and Snape. I slayed 'You Know Who's' snake Nagini." He said modestly.

"You killed 'You Know Who's' snake, that's amazing. I'm proud of you."

"Before you came along I had gotten lots of marriage offers but none of them felt right."

Delaney smiled and kissed his cheek. Neville had to work today so Delaney was home alone since it was her day off. She did the same thing she did last night she curled up in the nook and started to read.

Around noon there was a knock on the door. Neville's been in the habit of coming home for lunch but obviously he wouldn't knock on his own door. Delaney thought for a moment and decided to answer it. That was a mistake.

"Hello Delaney." Reece greeted faking civility.

"What are you doing here, how did you find this house?"

"Well, there's this wonderful thing called the Internet not that a freak like you would know that." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not a freak!" Delaney exclaimed.

"Yes, you are."

"Leave her alone, you git!" Neville exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Freak."

"We're not freaks just because we have magic." Neville said.

Reece turned to Delaney and said, "I bet he doesn't even love you."

"Don't you dare say, I don't love this amazing girl. She's the best thing in my life right now. I love her so much," Neville said glaring at Reece.

Delaney's heart swelled. She already knew he loved her but he actually remembered this time.

"Well, I hope you two freaks are happy together. I'm glad I got out of this one." Reece sneered.

"It's not like you ever had feelings for me, you broke my heart when I was sixteen." Delaney said.

"Get over it!"

"I am because you're a jerk!"

He lunged for her but Neville stood in front of her protectively with a dangerous look on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her," Neville said, fiercely.

"It's time for you to go, Reece." Delaney glared at him.

He left. Neville turned to Delaney smiling.

"So, I finally told you I love you," he brushing a stray hair out of her face sweetly.

She giggled and said,"Actually, this isn't the first time but it is the first time you remember."

"When did I say it first?" Neville asked confused.

"You mumbled it in your sleep when we were at the hospital when your gran had the heart attack."

"Oh, okay."

"And then you mumbled something about Felix Felicis?" Delaney asked caressing his cheek softly.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. What's Felix Felicis?"

Neville blushed and said. "It's a luck potion that I had someone brew for me so I would have the courage to ask you out."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"You're not upset that I used a potion to ask you out?"

Delaney shook her head and said, "No, of course not. So that's why you were so nervous to kiss me after our first date?"

"Yes, also the fact that you looked so beautiful that night I almost lost the nerve."

Delaney smiled and kissed Neville. He deepened the kiss as he let his arms roam around her back and they drifted down to her bum. The couple just snogged passionately for awhile and finally broke apart.


	22. Meeting Mum and Dreams

Chapter 22: Meeting Mum and Dreams

* * *

It was a few nights later, Delaney and Neville were over the Lupin's house. They had just finished dinner. They were sitting on the couch. Delaney was perched on Neville's lap.

"I remember when I could sit on Remus' lap but presently I would probably break his legs," Tonks laughed resting her hand on her rounded belly and rubbing it lovingly.

"You're still beautiful, love," Remus said kissing her cheek.

"How did you two get together?" Delaney asked curiously.

"I developed feelings for him after my cousin Sirius died during the Department of Mysteries Battle in Neville and Harry's fifth year," Tonks said.

"Sirius was also Harry's godfather right?" Delaney asked.

Remus nodded sadly and continued the story. "I tried to push her away but she was stubborn enough to stay with me since I was convinced that I was too old for her, poor and dangerous for her."

"How much older are you than her?"

"About thirteen years."

"Really, I never would've guessed," Delaney said surprised.

Remus and Dora nodded.

"As for being poor, there's more important things than money like love. Why did you think you were too dangerous for her?"

Remus glanced nervously at his wife and Neville.

"What's going on?"

"I'm a werewolf," Remus admitted.

"You are?" Delaney asked.

Remus nodded and said. "That's how I could sense your powers."

"So, the fact that you're a werewolf doesn't change the person you are," Delaney smiled at the older man.

Remus let out a sigh of relief. Before someone else could respond Teddy walked up to them.

"Do you think you could read me a bedtime story?" Teddy asked Delaney sweetly.

"I would love to, Teddy," Delaney smiled at the little boy as she hopped off her perch on Neville's lap.

"Yay!" He exclaimed happily.

Remus chuckled and said."I don't think you two are leaving anytime soon especially if Teddy has his way."

"Should I be jealous of your son, Remus?" Neville teased.

Remus laughed again and said. "In all seriousness though, Delaney is really good with Teddy. He adores her."

"I know. That's quite obvious."

Remus nodded. About half an hour later Neville went to go check on Teddy and Delaney. He peeked into Teddy's room to see Delaney tucking him in. Remus was right she was really good with him.

"Oh, hey Nev."

"Hey love, you ready?" He asked smiling at her.

Delaney nodded.

"Before I forget would you two like to be god parents to our daughter?" Dora asked.

"Seriously?" Delaney and Neville asked.

Remus and Dora smiled and said. "We can't think of anyone else better suited for the job."

"We'll think about it," Neville said.

"Okay."

The older couple nodded. Delaney and Neville left.

"I can't believe that they asked us to be godparents." Delaney said as they laid in bed.

Neville smiled and said. "I'm not surprised they chose you as godmother, I'm more surprised they even considered me for godfather."

"Why do you say that, you're quite good with Teddy too?"

"You think so?"

Delaney nodded against his chest and said, "Yes, you are."

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

Delaney was over Vince's house visiting Valerie.

"So, you've been enjoying staying with Neville?"

"Of course."

Val smiled and said. "You really love him don't you?"

Delaney nodded just as Vince rushed in.

"What's wrong Vince?" Valerie asked her brother.

"Cho is pregnant and I'm the father." He said bluntly.

"How far along is she?" Val asked.

"About two and half months. I have to propose sooner than I planned," He said.

"Do you have the ring?"

Vince nodded and said. "I've had it for a while actually."

"So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"I don't quite know how to do it."

The girls nodded and Delaney said. "I can help you with that."

"Thanks."

It was now a few days before Neville's birthday. He had just finished lunch and left. Delaney went to her usual spot in the library.

There was a tap on the window. Delaney looked up to see an owl with a letter tied to it's leg. She opened the window and untied the letter from its' leg and it flew away. Delaney opened the letter. It was from St. Mungos.

_Mr. Longbottom,_

_We have wonderful news. Your mum Alice is cured. Your dad was allergic to the potion so we have to make another potion for him._

_Healer Johnson_

Delaney smiled, ran to grab her cell phone and dialed Neville's number.

"Hey love, miss me already. I left what a half hour ago," Neville teased his beloved girlfriend.

"Nev, I have some news."

"What is it, love?" He asked curiously.

"Your mum is cured."

There was a minute of silence on the other line until Neville said. "I'll be right there."

"Okay."

They hung up.

A few minutes later Neville arrived back home.

"Did you not believe me?"

Neville shook his head and said. "I know you wouldn't lie to me about something this serious. I just needed to see for myself."

"Okay."

"Let's go to St. Mungos," Neville said.

"Alright."

They apparated to the hospital.

"I still need to get used to apparating," Delaney said, clumsily falling to her knees.

Neville helped her up and tightened the grip on her hand nervously. They walked to the hospital.

"Oh, Mr. Longbottom. I see you got the letter about your mum."

"I did."

"She's right this way,"' She said.

Neville and Delaney walked to the ward.

"Mrs. Longbottom, you have a visitor," She said.

Neville's mum turned around to face them.

"Mum?" Neville asked tearfully.

"Neville?" She asked.

"You remember me?" He asked still shocked.

"How could I forget you you're my son?"

Neville started sobbing as he hugged his mum. Delaney stood there awkwardly.

"Who's this lovely girl?" Alice asked glancing at Delaney.

"This is my amazing girlfriend, Delaney," Neville smiled, wrapping his arm around Delaney.

"Nice to meet you, sweetie," Alice smiled.

"You too."

They signed her release papers and apparated back to Neville's house.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Alice asked.

"About ten months now," Neville smiled.

Alice nodded and said. "How long have you two been living together?"

"About a month and a half now."

"I hope you two are taking precautions, I'm much too young to be a grandmother," Alice laughed.

Neville and Delaney blushed. They've been together for almost a year they haven't even discussed taking that huge step.

It was now later that night. Neville and Delaney were lying in bed.

"So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Delaney asked.

"There's no elephant in the room."

Delaney giggled and said. "You're cute when you don't understand muggle expressions."

"What does that mean?"

"We have to discuss what your mum said."

"Yeah, we do. We've been together almost a year but I don't want you to do something that you're not ready for."

"I know, are you ready for it?" Delaney asked snuggling up to Neville and resting her head on his chest.

"Not yet."

Delaney nodded against his chest, traced one of his scars with her finger slowly and said, "We'll discuss this again in a few months."

"Alright, love."

The couple fell asleep. Neville had a dream.

_He walked into his house. It looked the same as it does now. Though it was slightly cleaner. He saw a familIar looking girl sitting at the table. It was Delaney._

_"Hey Nev," she greeted smiling._

_"Hey love."_

_She stood up, walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He couldn't help but notice her stomach was slightly rounded._

_"What are looking at Nev?" She asked worriedly._

_"You're pregnant?"_

_Dream Delaney smiled and rested her hand on her slightly rounded belly and said. "I'm almost four months along."_

_"But we haven't even made love for the first time yet," He said, confused._

_Dream Delaney giggled, "Our first time was after our wedding just over a year ago."_

_"We're married?" Neville asked confused although he was smiling inside._

_Dream Delaney nodded. And with that she faded away._


	23. Catching Up

Chapter 23: Catching Up

* * *

The next morning Delaney woke up first. She kissed Neville's cheek and slipped out of his strong arms. She quietly padded down the stairs. She fed her cat and started making some tea.

"Morning sweetie."

Delaney turned to see her boyfriend's mum and said. "Morning Mrs. Longbottom."

"You can call me Alice, sweetie."

"Okay."

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in August of 1980. I was supposed to start Hogwarts in 1991 but I never got my letter."

"Why was that?" Alice asked confused.

Delaney was about to tell her the story but Neville walked down the stairs. He greeted her with a kiss, got some tea and sat down.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"Why I didn't get my letter."

"The owl lost her letter and Dumbledore used a spell on her to suppress her magic.

Neville shrugged.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"We met at a muggle tea house when Delaney spilled her tea and bought her another one." Neville smiled wistfully at the memory.

"That was really sweet of you." Alice smiled proudly at her son.

"I know, wasn't it?" Delaney asked.

Neville blushed and said. "I didn't know her name but the barista told me."

"We were both regulars but we had never met," Delaney said.

"I bought her the tea and walked over confidently but all that confidence I had faded away the minute I reached her table."

Delaney giggled and said, "I noticed that but I found it quite endearing. I don't know if I would've offered you a seat and talked to you for so long."

"That's cute."

"Over the next month or so I kept running into her at the most random places but I never had the courage to talk to her. That was until I was at the pub with my friends. Then I saw Delaney drinking a butterbeer."

"So, it's a wizarding pub?"

Neville shrugged and said "I think the owner is a halfblood but it's in the muggle world but they sold butterbeer."

Alice nodded.

"I didn't get the courage to walk over to her until Harry encouraged me to go over to her."

"Harry, if I remember correctly that's Lily and James' son?"

Neville nodded and said, "Yes."

"Do you know he's your god-brother?"

Neville nodded and said. "I didn't find out until sixth year."

"Weren't you three years older than Lily and James?" Delaney asked.

"Frank was three years older but I was only two at least at Hogwarts. I was born in late 1957. Though I was in Hufflepuff while they were all in Gryffindor. Then Frank and I started dating in my fifth year. I was prefect in my fifth year. Though the four of us became closer when we were in the Order and we were pregnant at the same time and the boys were a day apart," Alice said.

"Did you know my uncle?"

"What was his name?"

"David."

Alice nodded and said, "Yeah, he was a Slytherin."

"Yeah, I know."

"I walked over to Delaney and we started talking. Harry walked over and I introduced her to Harry. After a few minutes she left. At that point in time I assumed she was a muggle. I invited her over a few days later and that's when we discovered she was a witch."

Alice nodded.

"We went to Gringotts but she couldn't get into her vaults immeaditely so she had to go back a few days later. Then she didn't know her way to Olliivanders because I forgot to tell her so she found help in a joke shop which was run by George Weasley," Neville finished.

Delaney smirked and said. "I could tell you were jealous when I said George flirted with me."

"I was very jealous."

"You know I never was really attracted to redheads. I've always had a thing for blonds," Delaney giggled.

"Like I've always had a thing for brainy brunettes," Neville smiled.

Delaney smiled and asked, "You have?"

"Yes, I had a tiny crush on Hermione in school. I asked her to the Yule Ball but she was already going with Viktor."

"Okay."

"So, you didn't have to attend school with the first years?"

Delaney shook her head and said. "No, Harry was enlisted to teach me Defense, Hermione was enlisted to teach me Charms and Transfiguration, a new teacher Ms. Adams was enlisted to teach me Potions and History of Magic."

"Who taught you Herbology?"

Delaney smiled and said. "Your son was quite good at teaching Herbology."

"You were Neville?"

Neville blushed and said. "I was just okay, I'm sure Valerie is better than me."

"Who's Valerie?"

"She's my best friend who took Neville's spot teaching me after Neville and I became a couple."

"I was never good at Herbology, but your father was marginal at it. How did you get good at it?"

Neville sighed. He knew his mum wouldn't react well to this

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone thought I was a squib until I was eight. So they tried to force the magic out of me. They pushed me out of the window. I almost drowned at Blackpool Pier. The greenhouses were the only place that I felt comfortable," Neville answered taking Delaney's hand for support.

"And this is why I wanted you to be raised by my mum," Alice said.

"You knew this would happen?" Neville asked.

Alice shook her head and said. "I predicted it. Your gran was the same way with your father. Though it was much worse with you."

"They thought dad was a squib?" Neville asked.

"Technically no, but they did put a lot of pressure on him. Augusta didn't like me much when we first started seeing each other. She thought I would distract him. Speaking of Augusta where is she?"

Delaney and Neville glanced at each other nervously again.

"What's wrong?"

"She had a major heart attack back in March, she's been in a coma ever since," Neville told her.

"Oh, my."

Neville nodded sadly. The threesome continued talking.


	24. A Patronus

Chapter 24: A Patronus

* * *

It was now time to celebrate Harry and Neville's birthdays. They were having a party over the Weasleys as always. The three of them were at the Burrow door.

"Hello dears." Molly greeted warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Delaney and Neville chorused.

"Alice?" She asked glancing at the blonde woman.

"Hi Molly."

The two women shared a hug.

"Delaney!" Teddy exclaimed as Delaney and Neville walked in.

"Hey buddy." Delaney smiled at the little boy.

"Alice?" Arthur asked surprised as his wife.

They shared a hug as well.

"How long have you been cured?"

"A few days now."

"What about Frank?"

"He didn't react to the potion well so they have to make another one for him." Neville told them.

The Weasley parents nodded. The three of them walked to the living room with Teddy on their heels.

"Hey everyone." Neville and Delaney greeted.

Alice stood there awkwardly.

"Let us introduce you to everyone." Neville said.

Alice nodded.

"This is Harry and his girlfriend Hermione."

"Actually, it's fiancée Nev." Harry smiled.

Neville nodded and continued with the introductions.

"So, have you two decided if you want to be god parents?" Dora asked her hand resting on her huge stomach.

"We'll be honored to be godparents." Neville smiled taking Delaney's hand.

"Alright."

They continued talking. They ate.

It was a few days later and Delaney got a call. It was the police. They had captured the suspect. Delaney could move back to her house but she felt so comfortable at Neville's. They had really settled into domestic life. She would discuss it with Neville when he got home.

"Hey love." Neville greeted kissing her cheek his peach fuzz tickling her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Hey Nev." She smiled.

"How was your day?" He asked as he took off his cloak.

"Good, how was yours?"

Neville nodded and said. "It was hectic and I'm glad to be home."

"You just sit down then." Delaney said ushering her boyfriend to a chair for him to sit down.

Neville sat down and pulled Delaney down into his lap.

"I got a call from the police station, they caught the man who robbed my house." Delaney said.

"That's great."

"Do you know what that means?"

Neville was silent for a minute and said "No."

"I can move back to my house."

"Oh, that's right." Neville sighed sadly.

"I've really enjoyed staying here with you." She said making herself comfortable on her boyfriend's lap.

Neville nodded in agreement. He really enjoyed his girlfriend being close.

"Should I move back?" Delaney questioned leaning her head on Neville's shoulder.

Neville started playing with her hair and said, "It's up to you, but if you decide to move back I'll miss you terribly."

"That makes it even harder to go back. Although I'm just a floo call, phone call or patronus away."

"Don't you remember I can't cast a patronus, love." Neville said.

"That's right but I can help you."

"You can, Harry tried to teach me back in fifth year but I couldn't quite get it. I didn't have a strong enough happy memory."

Delaney nodded and said "I'm sure you have plenty of happy memories now."

"I sure do." Neville smiled.

Delaney hopped off Neville's lap, took his hand and led him outside.

"Use your happiest memory." Delaney instructed Neville.

Neville thought of a very happy memory and exclaimed. "Expecto Patronum."

He didn't get it the first time. He was getting frustrated after a few times.

"I knew it wouldn't work." Neville said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"You'll get it, Nev." Delaney encouraged him kissing his cheek.

After a few more tries Neville finally did it his patronus was a bear.

"Did I just cast a patronus?" Neville asked surprised.

Delaney nodded and just ran at Neville and kissed him. This caught him off guard but he had just enough time to wrap his arms around Delaney's waist his hands on her thighs.

They kissed fervently and soon stumbled back in the house still attached at the lips.

"Merlin, I love you so damn much." Neville exclaimed using her back to close the door behind them.

Delaney hadn't heard Neville swear but it was quite sexy.

The couple continued kissing fervently Neville's hands fiddled with the hem of Delaney's shirt.

"Go for it." Delaney instructed him.

He placed his hands under his girlfriend's shirt for the first time and felt her soft skin. She slightly shivered at his touch.

"You cold love?" Neville asked sweetly.

Delaney shook her head and said, "Your hands are just super cold."

"Sorry." He apologized as he laid her over the armrest of the couch his lips moving to her neck.

She moaned at the contact. So, it would be more comfortable he laid her on the couch instead of the armrest.

The couple continued snogging passionately on the couch. The door handle jingled and they instantly jumped apart. Neville's hair was quite tousled.

"Your hair looks quite good that way, Nev." Delaney said.

Neville smiled at her as the person who had interrupted their passionate snogging session walked in.

"I know exactly what you two were doing, I was young once. There's no need to hide it." Alice smirked at her son and his girlfriend.

Neville blushed and Delaney giggled.

"So, Neville tell your mum your news." Delaney said excitedly.

"What news, Neville?"

"I can cast a patronus, thanks to Laney." Neville smiled.

Alice smiled and said, "That's quite impressive, what's your patronus?"

"A panda bear."

Alice nodded.

"Do you think I should move back to my house, Alice?" Delaney questioned her boyfriend's mum.

"It's up to you, but I know if you decide to move back to your house. Neville will miss you terribly."

"I know that. I've really enjoyed living with Neville. Sugarfoot seems to enjoy it here too." Delaney smiled glancing over at Neville who was playing with Sugarfoot.

Alice nodded.

It was now Delaney's birthday. Neville woke up first and untangled his girlfriend's arms from his bare torso, kissed her forehead and padded down the stairs. He decided to make her breakfast in bed for her birthday.

"Need help?"

"Mum, you scared me I thought Delaney had woken up." Neville said turning to his mum.

"Sorry, son. So, you making breakfast for her?"

Neville smiled and nodded and said, "Yes, it's her birthday today."

"Alright, that's sweet of you."

Neville continued making breakfast for his beloved girlfriend. He finished making it and conjured a tray and set up the tray and carried it up to their room.

"Knock, knock." Neville said knocking on the door softly.

"Come in." Delaney said sleepily.

He walked in. She looked so adorable when she was just waking up. Though if he told her that she wouldn't believe him.

"Morning Nev." Delaney smiled.

"Morning birthday girl." He smiled kissing her forehead.

Delaney smiled.

"I made you breakfast in bed."

Delaney smiled again and said "I thought I smelled food."

Neville gave her the tray and she started to eat.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"It's up to you, love." Neville said.

Delaney thought for a moment and said, "I'm content with just staying home and snuggling with my amazing boyfriend."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do."

Delaney continued eating. Neville cleaned up after her, she got up and started to get dressed. She realized all her shirts were in the wash so she had to borrow one of Neville's shirts. She found one that she hadn't seen Neville wear in awhile. She hoped he wouldn't mind her borrowing it. She slipped it on, finished getting dressed and walked downstairs.

"Love, isn't that my shirt?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, it looks better on you than me," Neville chuckled.

Delaney giggled.


	25. Proposal, Finally

Author's Note: will be edited later

Chapter 25: Proposal, Finally

* * *

It was now time for Dora to have her baby. Delaney and Neville were nervously waiting for the birth of their goddaughter.

"I can't wait to have a baby sister!" Teddy exclaimed happily, bouncing on his Delaney's lap.

"You have to be very protective of her, you're her big brother,"Neville told him.

Teddy nodded.

"I think she may be able to take of herself, have you met Dora?" Delaney pointed out.

Neville shrugged as Remus rushed out.

"Is she here?" Delaney asked.

Remus didn't respond but the smile on his face said it all.

"Can we see her?" Delaney asked excitedly.

Remus nodded and led them to the room.

"Hey everyone." Dora said sleepily.

"Hi Dora."

"This is Eden Jessica Lupin, your goddaughter."

"She's beautiful." Delaney cooed.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Everyone looked confused.

"Come in."

A healer walked in and said. "Mr. Longbottom, I have some great news your Gran has woken up from her coma."

"She has?"

The healer nodded in confirmation.

Neville and Delaney said goodbye to Dora, Remus, Teddy and their goddaughter and left.

"You okay, love?" Neville asked noticing Delaney seemed nervous.

"What if your Gran doesn't like me?"

Neville took her hand and said, "I'm sure she'll love you, you weren't this nervous when I introduced you to my mum."

"I know but from what I've heard about your Gran she's a lot more formidable than your mum. She didn't like your mum at first either."

Before Neville could respond they reached her room. Neville walked in first and Delaney followed.

"Neville, is that you?" Augusta asked hoarsely.

"Yes, it's me Gran."

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"Six months."

Augusta nodded.

"Gran, this is my amazing girlfriend Delaney." Neville smiled wrapping his arm tightly around Delaney's waist.

"So, this is the famous Delaney. She's just as beautiful as you said she was." Augusta said surveying her grandson's girlfriend.

Delaney blushed deeply and Neville kissed her cheek. Neville filled in his Gran in what has happened the last six months. They signed her release papers and took her home.

Neville being the great grandson he was decided to stay with her for a few days. This gave Delaney a chance to help Vince plan his proposal to a now four month pregnant Cho.

"I'm so nervous." Vince said his hands shaking.

"Vince it will go fine." Val assured her brother.

"That's easy for you to say."

The proposal went fine. Cho said yes instantly. They were now engaged.

* * *

Delaney was cooking dinner about three days later when Neville wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Nev." Delaney smiled leaning into her boyfriend's embrace.

"I've missed you, love." Neville murmured in her ear his hot breath tickling her ear. Merlin, that was quite sexy.

"Ditto." She smiled turning to her boyfriend smiling.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Your favorite."

Neville nodded and said, "Okay, can't wait."

Delaney finished making dinner. Neville helped set the table and they ate. They washed the dishes. Delaney plopped herself on Neville's lap once he was sitting down on the couch.

"So, Vince and Cho are getting married." Delaney said.

"That's good."

Delaney nodded and kissed him. He gladly deepened the kiss. She brought her hands up to play with his blond hair. That caused him to let out a soft moan. Delaney smirked. Neville gingerly took her off his lap and laid her down on the couch. His hands found their way under her shirt eventually. The couple passionately snogged on the couch for awhile.

"Well, I'm tired now." Delaney said.

"Me too."

They went up to bed and snuggled. Neville had been thinking about asking Delaney to marry him by Christmas.

It was now time for Cho and Vince's wedding. It was a beautiful wedding. Delaney caught the bouquet. Cho was almost six months pregnant at the wedding.

* * *

Neville received a letter a few days after the wedding. It was St. Mungos, his dad had been cured. He went to pick up his dad.

"Dad?" Neville asked.

"Son?" He asked.

This reunion wasn't as tearful as his reunion with his mum back in July but it was tearful. Neville filled in his dad about what happened the last twenty-one years.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Frank asked.

Neville grinned and said, "Yes, we've been dating for a year and two months."

Frank nodded and asked, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Completely and utterly smitten." Neville grinned.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I've been thinking about it, but I don't have a ring."

Frank patted his son's back and said. "I can help with that."

Neville nodded. They went back Neville's house. The day continued.

Frank and Alice gave Neville Alice's old ring. Delaney was making some Christmas biscuits while Neville was decorating the living room and the tree.

"Are the biscuits ready?" Neville asked.

"Just about, Nev."

Neville didn't respond he walked over and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. The beeper went off. Delaney reluctantly got out of her boyfriend's arms.

"Come see the living room." Neville said.

Delaney walked to the living room and said. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. I think you should be on top of the tree instead of the angel." Neville charmed.

Delaney blushed.

"Come over here, love." Neville said pointing over to the mistletoe.

Delaney walked over to the mistletoe and said, "Is this your way of saying you want a kiss."

Neville fumbled for something in his pocket and kneeled down in front of her. She knew exactly what was coming.

"Delaney, I had no idea what I was in for when I met you but in a totally amazing way. I was completely smitten with you in a few months time; though we had the problem that I was your professor but that changed sooner than later. I'm rambling, but will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will." Delaney exclaimed.

Neville slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart smiling at each other.

"This is a beautiful ring." Delaney said.

Neville nodded in agreement and said, "I know, isn't it. It's my mum's old ring."

Delaney nodded and asked, "It is?"

"Yes."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

* * *

Delaney was out shopping a few days later. She was looking at wand holsters. The last wand holster she had was torn.

"That's a beautiful engagement ring." A woman commented.

Delaney smiled and said, "Thanks."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Just a few days." Delaney grinned fiddling with the ring. It fit her perfectly.

"You're quite smitten, aren't you?"

Delaney nodded smiling.

"What is your wand made out of?" She asked suddenly.

"Rosewood."

She nodded and said, "Legend says Rosewood wand owners tend to fall for owners of Cherry wands."

Delaney nodded. The woman suddenly disappeared. Delaney went home.

"Hey sweetie." Alice greeted her future daughter in law.

"Hi Alice."

Alice glanced at her and asked, "Something up?"

"This woman told me that legend says that owners of Rosewood wands tend to fall for owners of Cherry wands."

Alice nodded and said, "Rosewood is a very rare wood. I'm not sure if Ollivander uses it."

"He's used it for at least one wand, I can assure you since that wand chose me." Delaney said taking out her wand.

"Does Neville have a Cherry wand?"

Delaney nodded and said, "Yes, but originally Augusta insisted that he use Frank's old wand but that broke and he got his Cherry wand in his sixth year."

"Alright."

It was now New's Years Eve. Delaney and Neville were going over to the Weasleys like they did last year.

"Hi dears." Molly greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Delaney!" Teddy exclaimed from Harry's lap as they walked to the living room.

Harry and Hermione had eloped around Hermione's birthday.

"Hi Teddy." Delaney smiled at the little boy.

They sat down.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Ginny asked noticing the ring on Delaney's finger.

Delaney smiled and said, "Yes, we've been engaged for about two weeks now."

"How did you propose?"

"We were decorating the house for Christmas and I told her to stand under the mistletoe." Neville smiled.

"At first I thought this was his way of saying he wanted a kiss but then he popped the question." Delaney smiled cuddling up to her fiancé.

Neville smiled and said, "Though we did share a very passionate kiss after you said yes."

"That we did." Delaney smiled at him.

"We're happy for you." Everyone said.

"Thanks."

They continued talking.

"Do any of you know anything about wand woods?" Delaney questioned the group.

Everyone but Luna shook their heads.

"What do you know, Luna?" Delaney asked.

"A lot of things since I interned with Ollivander shortly after the war."

Delaney nodded and said, "This woman mentioned a legend about Rosewood and Cherry wands."

"When was this love?" Neville asked.

"A few days after we got engaged." Delaney said.

Neville nodded wrapping his arm around her.

"I think I remember reading that legend. It says that Rosewood wand owners tend to be attracted to owners of Cherry wands but that doesn't always happen."

Delaney smiled at Neville and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, have you two had the chance to start planning the wedding?" Hermione asked.

Delaney shook her head and said, "No, not yet."

All the couples shared a New Years Kiss.

"You two want to stay this time?" Molly asked.

Neville glanced at his fiancée and said, "What do you think love?"

"Yeah, I would like to stay."

Neville nodded.

The couple shared a room with Harry and Hermione.

"Goodnight, love." Neville said kissing her forehead.

"Night, Nev." Delaney smiled snuggling up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

It was cold outside so Neville was sleeping with a shirt on much to Delaney's chagrin. She knew he was quite modest and he didn't want to show off his toned chest.

The two couples fell asleep in the relatively same position.

The next morning the boys woke up first.

"So, I can count on being best man." Harry smirked.

"Yes, though it might be slightly awkward for you since Vince is married to Cho." Neville said.

Harry nodded and said, "Don't worry about that, I've known about that marriage for awhile along with her pregnancy."

"Okay."

The two boys untangled their fiancée's and wife's arms from around them and got up.

"Morning boys." Molly greeted.

"Morning Molly."

The two of them sat down. The rest of the Weasley boys walked down the stairs. Bill was glaring at Ron for some reason. It's probably just a brother thing.

"So, did any of you get anything last night?" Ron smirked at his oldest brother.

All the boys knew exactly what Ron was referring to. Neville was the only one who blushed but before any of them could reply Delaney walked down the stairs.

"Morning love." Neville smiled walking over to her and giving her a passionate kiss.

"That's a good morning kiss?" Delaney giggled.

Neville took her hand, led her to the table and pulled her down into his lap. She loved sitting on her fiancé's lap she didn't want to make their friends feel awkward. She slipped into the seat next to him. The rest of the girls walked down the stairs. After breakfast all the couples went their separate ways.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that very passionate kiss about at breakfast." Delaney asked.

"Something wrong with me wanting to show love for my wonderful fiancée?" Neville asked.

Delaney shook her head and said, "Of course not, but you've never kissed me like that in front of our friends."

"Something just came over me all the passion poured out when I kissed you."

Delaney nodded. The day continued.

It was now time for Cho to have her baby.

"I'm going to be an aunt." Valerie said.

Much to Delaney's surprise Neville walked in the hospital.

"Hey love." Neville greeted kissing her cheek.

"Nev, what are you doing here?" She asked happily surprised.

"Vince is the reason we met and Valerie has become like a sister to me." Neville smiled.

Delaney nodded. Neville sat down. Delaney plopped herself onto his lap much to his surprise but he wasn't complaining.

"The baby's here." Vince said rushing out.

"Is it a boy a girl?" Valerie asked.

Vince and Cho knew the gender but they kept the secret from Valerie and Delaney.

Vince grinned and said, "I have a daughter."

"Oh, wonderful. I have a niece."

"You want to see her?"

Valerie and Delaney nodded.

"You can come too, Neville." Vince said noticing his best friend's fiancé.

"Alright."

Delaney hopped off Neville's lap and took his hand.

They all walked to see the baby.

"Hello." Cho said sleepily.

"You want to hold her?" Vince asked.

Valerie nodded and asked "What's her name?"

"Melissa Chasten." Vince smiled.

"She's beautiful."

They stayed for awhile.


	27. The Wedding

Chapter 27: The Wedding

* * *

It was now a few days later. Alice's mum was coming over. Neville and Delaney were quite nervous for their own reasons. Neville hadn't seen his mum's mum since he was a baby. Delaney didn't know how she would react to her. There was a knock on the door. Alice was over as well so she answered the door.

"Hi mum," Alice greeted hugging her mum.

"Hi sweetie."

Alice's mum walked in.

"Neville and his fiancée are in the living room," Alice said, leading her mum into the living room.

They walked in to see the couple in the middle of a snogging session. It wasn't as passionate as the ones Alice has walked in on before though. Like she noticed that Delaney didn't have any love bites yet like usual.

"Neville, say hi to your gran," Alice smirked.

The engaged couple broke apart sheepishly. Delaney hopped off Neville's lap so he could greet his maternal grandmother.

"This isn't the way I wanted to introduce you to my amazing fiancée," Neville said blushing as he motioned Delaney over.

"Don't worry about it, I caught your mum and dad in many snogging sessions in my day." She laughed.

Alice blushed as red as her son was blushing at the moment.

"Gran, this is my amazing fiancée, Delaney," Neville said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Crewe," Delaney said.

"You too."

They all sat down.

"So, how long have you two been engaged?" She asked.

"Almost three months now," Neville smiled.

"So, did you two meet at Hogwarts?"

Neville shook his head and replied, "We would've if Delaney had received her letter but she never received it."

"Didn't your parents know about about magic?"

"They were both squibs."

Mrs. Crewe nodded and said. "How did you two meet then?"

"A muggle tea house that we were both regulars at but had never crossed paths," Neville said.

"How did you find out that you were magical?"

Neville answered. "Our friend could sense her untapped powers."

They continued telling her the story. They found out that she was quite the opposite of Augusta.

"It looks like we should call it a night," Neville smiled noticing his fiancée was sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

"I didn't realize how late it was." Alice said.

"Let me take Delaney up to our room and be right down to walk you out," Neville said picking Delaney up.

His mum and grandma nodded. Neville carried Delaney up to their room.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He gazed at her lovingly as she slept for a few seconds then walked downstairs.

"I'm really proud of the man you've grown into, Neville."

"Thank you."

"Delaney is a great girl."

Neville smiled and said, "I'm really lucky to have her."

Alice and her mum left. Neville walked up to bed, peeled off his shirt and slipped into bed next to his fiancée. Delaney snuggled up to him instantly, he smiled and kissed her forehead again. He fell asleep tightly holding on to his lovely fiancée.

The next morning he woke up to Delaney poking him.

"Morning Nev." Delaney smiled.

Neville smiled back at his fiancée and said."Morning love."

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful." He smiled contently.

Delaney smiled and started to get out of bed much to Neville's chagrin. He pulled her back into his arms.

"You're much too attached for you're own good, Nev," Delaney giggled getting out of bed.

"Look whose talking, Future Mrs. Longbottom," Neville grinned, hopping out of bed and wrapping his arms around his fiancée.

"Did you forget the wedding planner is coming over this morning?" Delaney asked.

"Just about, thanks for reminding me love," Neville said, kissing her.

Delaney smiled and said. "I find your forgetfulness quite endearing."

"I'll never forget the day I met you."

The couple got dressed and walked downstairs. They made breakfast. The wedding planner arrived.

"So, how long have you two been together?" She asked.

Neville grinned and said. "Almost two years but we've engaged for about three months."

"How did you two meet?"

"A tea house."

The wedding planner nodded. The meeting continued. It went great.

Delaney was learning about Amortentia in potions.

"What do you smell?" Ms. Adams asked.

Delaney smiled and said, "I smell Earl Gray tea, spearmint toothpaste, aftershave and fresh flowers."

"They remind you of your fiancé, don't they?"

"Yes."

They had already decided maid of honor and best man. Neville decided the groomsmen would be Ron and Vince. Delaney decided Hermione and Luna would be the bridesmaids.

Delaney was dress shopping with Hermione, Valerie and Luna.

"What about this dress?" Delaney asked.

"That looks very good on you," Val said.

"You think so?"

Valerie nodded.

"I'm sure Neville won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Luna said.

"But of course that's nothing new," Hermione smirked at her.

Delaney blushed.

"I swear you could be wearing Saran wrap and he would be happy," Luna laughed.

Delaney blushed again. That was so true.

"Do you need something special for the wedding night?" Valerie smirked.

"I'm not that type of girl to wear those types of clothes."

Valerie nodded. She knew Delaney would say that.

It was time for the wedding. Both Neville and Delaney were quite nervous.

"How you feeling, mate?"

"Very nervous."

Harry nodded.

The wedding started. Harry walked down the aisle with Valerie, Ron with Hermione and Luna with Vince. Then Delaney on the arm of her father.

Delaney and Neville were finally husband and wife. The maid of honor and best man gave their speeches.

Delaney danced with her father and Frank. Neville danced with her mum and his mum.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Longbottom," Neville grinned carrying Delaney over the threshold even though they've been living together for a year.

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville put Delaney down on the ground and asked, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Multiple times, Nev," Delaney smiled.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to tell you again," He smirked pulling her close to him.

Delaney rested her head on her husband's chest and said. "It doesn't."

Neville leaned down and kissed his wife passionately. She moaned against his lips and brought her hands up to his hair and began to play with it. Neville pushed Delaney hard against the counter. In response Delaney jumped up on the counter and began kissing her new husband's neck causing him to moan.

"Bloody hell, I want you so bad, If I wasn't such a gentleman I would shag you right here, right now," Neville moaned.

The tent in his pants completely noticeable now.

"What are you waiting for?" Delaney asked.

In response he stood between her legs, picked her up and carried her towards their room.

"Bloody hell, I love you Mrs. Longbottom," Neville said, trailing kisses down Delaney's neck. Neville rarely swore but Delaney couldn't help but find it attractive.

That caused her to moan multiple times. He pushed opened the door and gently laid Delaney on the bed and continued kissing her. She pushed off his tuxedo jacket as he fiddled with the zipper of her dress.

"Just take it off and ravish me," Delaney said.

"As you wish, Mrs. Longbottom," Neville said, carefully discarding her dress on the floor.

Delaney smirked at the tent that had formed in her husband's trousers as he stripped down to his boxers. They made passionate love for the rest of the night.

"That was amazing, once you get over the shock of the first time you want to do it over and over," Neville smirked at his wife.

Delaney smirked at her new husband, snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around his naked torso. The newly married couple fell asleep blissfully.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Married Life

* * *

The next morning he woke up to Delaney's head nestled into his chest. For a second he forgot they had just gotten married and that's why she was naked. Though he didn't mind it. Delaney stirred and looked up at her husband smiling.

"Morning Mrs. Longbottom."

Delaney smiled and said, "I already love the sound of that."

"Me too."

The couple got up and got dressed. The couple went on their honeymoon.

After that amazing honeymoon they went back to their lives. Neville was still a hit wizard. Delaney was in her last year. She graduated by that December.

"Congratulations on graduating, love."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Delaney thought for a minute and said, "None of the jobs in the Wizarding world interest me to be honest. I did see a bookstore for sale though." .

"I'll support you in no matter what you do, if you want to buy it."

Delaney smiled at her husband of five months.

Delaney did decide to buy the bookstore. She had forgotten that it was in Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want these books, love?" Neville asked.

Delaney looked up to see her husband carrying a box of heavy books. His arm muscles bulging.

"Love?" Neville smirked at her.

"Just put them down over there I'll figure out somewhere to put them," She said, absently waving her hand.

Neville nodded still smirking at his wife as he put down the books a few paces away.

"We're done for the day."

"You want to fool around don't you?" Neville asked noticing that mischievous glint in his wife's eye.

Delaney just ran at her husband and kissed him. He enthusiastically kissed her back. They stumbled around the bookstore still attached at the lips.

"Bloody hell, I love you Mrs. Longbottom," Neville said, pushing Delaney against a half stocked bookshelf.

"I love you too, Nev."

Neville slid his hands under his wife's shirt and felt her smooth skin.

"Why are your hands always so cold?" Delaney giggled shivering at her husband's touch.

Neville just smirked and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He lips moved moved to her neck soon enough. The little bell above the door jingled.

"Somebody there?" Delaney yelled breaking away from a still very enthusiastic Neville.

"Delaney!" Hermione yelled back.

"Well, there goes the mood," Neville groaned.

Delaney giggled, caressed his cheek softly and said. "I promise, we'll continue this later."

"Alright love." Neville said.

"Well, I see we interrupted a snogging session," Harry smirked at his god-brother and his wife.

They may have stopped snogging but Delaney's legs were still wrapped around

Neville's waist while his hands were still under her shirt and Delaney had a huge love bite on her neck. He mentally patted himself on the back.

"Shouldn't you be stocking the bookshelves not snogging?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be so hard on them, Mione. They're still newlyweds; besides you don't mind when I interrupt while you're working," Harry smirked.

Hermione blushed.

"So, what's up?" Neville asked reluctantly taking his hands out from under his wife's shirt and unwrapping her legs from his waist.

"We have an announcement," Harry said.

"What's that?"

Hermione smiled and said. "I'm about three months pregnant."

"Congratulations," Delaney said hugging her friend.

It was later that night. Delaney and Neville were lying in bed.

"We haven't even been married for a year but do you want to have kids?" Delaney questioned cuddling up to Neville and wrapping her arms around his naked torso.

Neville smiled and asked. "This is brought up because of Hermione's announcement, isn't it?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while though," Delaney said, running her finger across one of Neville's scars.

Neville nodded, rested his calloused hand on her flat stomach and said, "You're great with Teddy and Eden. I can't wait to see you with our child."

Delaney linked her hand with his on her stomach and asked. "So, you want to start trying?"

"Yes, speaking of that you said we would continue what we were doing later." Neville smirked.

"Somebody's feeling frisky." Delaney smirked back.

"I suppose that's a no."

Delaney giggled and kissed him chastely.

"I'm fine with that."

They did indeed start trying for children. Though they were quite busy.


	29. Professor Longbottom

Chapter 29: Professor Longbottom

* * *

Neville was still a hit wizard though he had finally accepted the position of Herbology professor at Hogwarts he just needed an interview.

Delaney was getting her bookstore ready. She had just gotten tChapter he sign for her bookstore.

"Hey love, is that the sign?" Neville asked coming up behind her and swatting her bum playfully.

"Hands to yourself, Longbottom," Delaney smirked.

"It looks good."

Delaney nodded and said. "You notice the name?"

Neville looked up, smiled and read off the sign:

_Rosewood and Cherry Books_

"Nev?" Delaney asked.

"Uh, what?" He asked looking at his wife.

"You like the name?"

Neville nodded and said. "I do very much."

"How did your interview go?"

"I was completely nervous until McGonagall threw the Sword of Gryffindor at me."

Delaney nodded and said. "I'm sure you'll get the job, Nev." she assured her husband as she fixed his cloak around him.

"I hope you're right, love."

Delaney smiled and asked. "Aren't I always right?"

Neville nodded and changed the subject and asked. "So, the opening is in two days right?"

Delaney nodded.

It was now time for Delaney's bookstore to open.

"You almost ready, Nev?"

"Just about, love."

"Alright."

Neville walked in their room and said. "My you look quite beautiful."

"Thanks." Delaney smiled.

"I think I know where that dress will end up at the end of the night," Neville smirked his eyes looking her up and down.

"Whatever you say, Nev."

The couple went to bookstore. It was a modest opening party. Delaney was chatting with Hermione who was now about six months pregnant.

"This is a very nice bookstore."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Neville walked over, wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "I'm so proud of her."

"Thanks, Nev." Delaney said resting her head on his chest.

The party continued. Everyone soon went home.

"Well, that was a success." Delaney said as they walked into their house.

Neville nodded in agreement and asked, "You want to fool around a little?"

Delaney didn't respond she gave Neville a kiss. He moaned against her lips. She smirked. He picked her up. Delaney discarded his jacket on the kitchen floor as he fiddled with the zipper of her drees. They stumbled to their bedroom still attached at the lips.

"Take it off, Nev," Delaney moaned.

Neville deftly undid the zipper and discarded the dress on their bedroom floor. He surveyed his wife's almost naked body. She still had her bra and knickers on. The couple made passionate love for the night.

The next morning Neville woke up first he smiled at his wife who was sleeping soundly on his chest. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he didn't get up.

"Morning, Nev." Delaney said.

"Morning love." Neville said kissing her forehead.

Delaney smiled and asked, "What time is it?"

"Half nine." Neville said checking the clock.

Delaney nodded and said, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

"We've been married for a year, it's amazing," Delaney smiled kissing Neville.

He gladly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. They snogged for the next half hour and got up. They celebrated their anniversary like most 'newlyweds' do by making love most of the day.

A few days later was Delaney's twenty fourth birthday. Neville made her breakfast like the year before.

It was a few days later Delaney and Neville were having tea when an owl flew in. Neville stiffened. He knew it was a Hogwarts owl, his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"What does it say, Neville?" Delaney asked her husband.

"Can you read it, I'm too nervous?"

Delaney nodded, took the letter from him and read it.

"What does it say?"

Delaney didn't reply she just sat on Neville's lap and kissed him.

"Either you're distracting me because I didn't get the job or congratulating me," Neville smirked.

"It's the second one, Nev." Delaney smiled.

Neville looked at his wife and asked incredulously. "I got the job?"

"Of course you did, my Herbology whiz of a husband." Delaney grinned.

Neville didn't respond he just kissed Delaney deeply and said. "This calls for a celebration."

"How do you suggest we celebrate, Professor?" Delaney smirked fiddling with his shirt innocently.

Although, the tent that was under her bum that was already gave her a pretty good idea what her husband meant.

"You know exactly what I mean, Mrs. Longbottom," He smirked back at his wife before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Delaney hummed against his lips as her hands undid his shirt buttons and discarded it on the dining room floor.

Neville carried Delaney up to their room to make love for the umpteenth time that week. Not that either one of them was complaining.

"That was amazing," Neville said.

Delaney nodded in agreement and said. "At the rate we're going, I'll be surprised if I'm not knocked up already."

Neville chuckled at his wife's comment and kissed her temple.


	30. The First Preganancy

Chapter 30:

* * *

It was now time for Neville to board the train to go to Hogwarts to teach.

"I'm going to miss you, Nev." Delaney sniffed audibly.

Neville pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I'll see you at Christmas." Delaney said.

"Okay, love."

"You know this will be the longest time we've been apart." Delaney sighed.

Neville nodded and just kissed her temple as the whistle blew and Neville boarded the train. They wrote every few weeks.

It was now late November. Delaney hasn't been feeling well lately. Presently, she was throwing up in the loo at her bookstore.

"Everything okay in there?" Cho asked.

"I'm fine," Delaney insisted before she threw up again.

"You don't sound or look okay." Cho said.

Delaney wiped her mouth on some toilet paper and walked out of the stall.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About two weeks, I don't know what's wrong." Delaney sighed.

Cho nodded and asked, "Neville's been at Hogwarts since September, but when was the last time you two made love?"

"Two days before he left which was the 30th." Delaney lightly blushed.

"You could be pregnant," Cho smiled.

Delaney thought for a moment and said. "That could be it, just to be sure I'm going to go to St. Mungos."

"Alright."

Delaney apparated to St. Mungos.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, what can I do for you?" The healer asked.

"There's a possibility that I could be with child." Delaney smiled. She was so happy.

The healer nodded and said, "I'll do some tests just to make sure."

"Alright."

The healer started to do the tests. Delaney sat there nervously.

"Well, Mrs. Longbottom, you are most certainly with child." She informed her.

Delaney grinned as she rested her hand on her little belly.

"You're about 3 months along, give or take," The healer smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Delaney left the exam room happily with her hand still resting on her stomach.

"Delaney!" A little voice yelled breaking Delaney out of her thoughts.

She turned to see Dora and company walking towards her.

"Wotcher, Delaney!" Dora greeted.

"Hey Dora." She greeted the older witch.

"So, what brings you here?" Dora asked, knowingly.

Delaney blushed and said. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations. Does Neville know yet?" Dora asked, hitching her daughter to her hip.

Delaney shook her head and said, "I just found out right now, I'll tell when I go to Hogwarts."

"Alright."

The two women parted ways. Delaney apparated back to Hogsmeade.

"So, what's the news?" Cho asked.

"I'm definitely pregnant."

Cho smiled. Delaney started to walk towards Hogwarts. She reached the huge castle and pulled open the door. She saw the groups of students bustling from class to class.

"Oh, Mrs. Longbottom," McGonagall greeted.

"Hello Headmistress."

"Your husband is in class right now but you can wait for him in his office, if you like."

Delaney nodded and walked towards Neville's office. She made herself comfortable and waited for Neville to tell him the wonderful news. Neville had just finished teaching his second year class about Mandrakes. He remembers when he fainted in his second year from the Mandrakes. He walked into his office.

"Hey Nev," Delaney greeted.

Neville turned surprised to see his wife of a year and three months smiling at him and asked, "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing my beautiful wife?"

"Well, remember a couple days before you left?" Delaney asked, walking over to him.

Neville nodded and said. "Where we were at it like rabbits."

Delaney giggled at his comment her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Not that either one of us minded though." Neville smirked meeting his wife in the middle.

Delaney took this opportunity to take his hand and rest it on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked trying to hide a grin.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, Nev. I'm about three months along."

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes, you are."

Neville just grinned. Delaney stayed until dinner and then left.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Holidays

* * *

It was now time for Neville to come home for the holidays. He walked into his house, he instantly smelled his wife's Christmas biscuits. He licked his lips hungrily. He wasn't just hungry for the biscuits either.

"Hey Nev," Delaney greeted from the table.

"Hey love."

Delaney got up, walked over to him; though she already had a slight waddle in her step and kissed his cheek quickly.

"So, I see you've been busy decorating and baking," Neville smiled.

Delaney nodded and smirked. "Yes, I have. I sense you're not just excited for the biscuits either."

"Is that a crime, that I've missed making love to my amazing, beautiful, smart and talented wife?" Neville smirked at her.

Before Delaney could respond the beeper went off.

"Don't get up, I can get them." Neville said.

"Okay."

Neville went over and removed the biscuits from the oven but in the process burned his finger.

"Oh, bugger!" He swore.

"Is it bad?" Delaney asked walking over to him.

"See for yourself, love."

Delaney glanced at the burn. It wasn't that bad but she won't tell Neville that. She knew he just wanted a kiss. So, she kissed his finger.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How has the little Longbottom been treating you?" He asked resting his hand on the slight curve of her stomach.

"He sure enjoys kicking me," Delaney smiled.

Neville smiled back at his wife and asked. "We're having a boy?"

"Yes, we have a son."

Neville didn't respond he just led Delaney over to the mistletoe by the fireplace.

"Son, this is where I made the best decision and asked your mum to become my wife." Neville smiled, resting his hand on his wife's bare stomach under her shirt.

She shivered at his touch.

"I wonder if he'll inherit my skills with the ladies." Neville smirked.

Delaney smirked back at him and asked, "What skills?"

"I got you didn't I?"

Delaney smiled and said. "I fell for your adorably shy demeanor and those beautiful blue eyes."

Neville smiled and pulled Delaney into a passionate kiss. She moaned at the contact. Darn, her hormones.

"Is it okay for us to make love while you're pregnant?" Neville asked sweetly.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, it is. Though I'm surprised you want to make love to me in this condition. I'm quite fat."

"Love, you're beautiful," Neville assured her.

"You're just saying that," Delaney said, walking away from him.

Neville followed her and said. "No, I'm not. All I see when I look at you is the mother of my unborn son."

Delaney looked into his blue eyes and melted. Curse his blue eyes. She hoped their son didn't inherit Neville's blue eyes she would never be able to say no.

"I love you no matter what."

Delaney nodded and kissed Neville. This time he moaned against her lips. She smirked. Even with her stomach he picked her up with ease. They snogged fervently in the living room.

"Bedroom now."

Neville carried his wife up to their room. He laid her gently on the bed and continued kissing down her neck. Delaney discarded his shirt on the floor and ran her fingers across his scars. The couple made passionate love for the rest of the day.

"That was amazing," Neville said.

Delaney nodded and wrapped her arms around her husband's naked torso.

"I felt our son kick a few times," Neville grinned, happily.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

Neville nodded and said. "Yes, it is."

"It's quite early to try to figure out a name for this little one," Delaney said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"But I'm sure you've searched every baby name book."

Delaney nodded and asked. "You don't want to name him after your dad?"

"I love my dad but I don't want him to have to live up to that name," Neville answered.

Delaney nodded and said. "I didn't realize what time it was, I have to go make dinner."

"How about I go make dinner, since you've been making dinner since I left," Neville suggested.

"Alright."

"Do you have any requests or should I say if our son has any requests?" Neville smiled at his wife.

Delaney rubbed her stomach lovingly and said. "Spaghetti, sounds pretty good." Their son kicked in agreement.

"Alright, coming right up."

Delaney nodded and said."Put on your trousers before you go downstairs." She said throwing his trousers at him.

"If you insist, love," Neville said, slipping his trousers on.

Delaney nodded.

"Do you want me to put on my shirt too or do you like what you see?" Neville smirked at her he knew she had been ogling him hungrily since he got out of bed.

Delaney blushed and said. "I do like what I see but you can put on your shirt if you want."

Neville nodded, walked over to his wife, kissed her sweetly and went downstairs.

Delaney grabbed the baby name book from the night stand and started thumbing through it.

"Dinner's ready, my love!" Neville called up the stairs.

Delaney put down the book and slightly waddled down the stairs. Neville helped her down the last step.

"It looks delicious, Nev," Delaney smiled at her husband.

"Thanks, we have a wonderful spaghetti, garlic bread and a fresh salad." Neville listed.

Delaney nodded and sat down. The couple started to eat; blatantly flirting through out the whole meal.

"So, what do you think of the name Landon?" Delaney asked.

Neville thought for a moment and said. "I like it but he'll have double initials. Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"That's true, how about the name Ethan?"

"I like that too."

The couple finished eating and washed the dishes.

"What's for dessert?" Delaney asked.

Neville didn't respond he just kissed her passionately. She smirked against his lips. He carried her up to their room again and they made love again.

"I've been worried that I won't be a good dad," Neville said, spooning his wife the best he could his hand resting protectively on her stomach.

"I'm sure you will be, Nev," Delaney assured him.

Neville shook his head and said. "I don't know the first thing about being a dad, unlike you you're going to be a great mum."

"I didn't have a great mum, I was practically raised by my god mother, godfather and dad."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

* * *

It was now time for the annual Weasley New Years' party.

"Nothing fits anymore." Delaney groaned.

"That comes with being pregnant with our first child, love." Neville smiled.

Delaney smiled back at her husband. She decided to wear Neville's shirt that he had decided to give her because she was quite attached to it. The pants were the biggest issue. In the end she just casted a charm on her stomach and they left to the Weasleys.

"Hello dears." Molly greeted as they walked in.

They greeted her and Arthur and walked to the living room.

"Hey everyone." They greeted before they sat down.

They began talking.

"Neville, you want some champagne?" Molly asked him.

He glanced over at Delaney and she said, "You can have some, Nev."

"I'll have a small glass."

Molly nodded.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone that you're expecting?" Dora asked, smirking at Delaney.

"You're having a baby; but I don't see your stomach," Hermione said, holding three week old James.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I'm having a baby boy in May as for the belly I had to put a charm on it in order to fit in my pants."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

They continued talking. All couples shared a New's Year's kiss. Delaney and Neville stayed the night.

"Goodnight, love," Neville said, kissing his wife's temple.

"Night, Nev."

Neville smiled, kissed her stomach and said. "Goodnight, son."

Their son kicked in response. The couple fell asleep.

The next morning Delaney woke up to their son kicking.

"You don't want me to sleep, do you?" She asked her stomach, lovingly.

He kicked again, she giggled, slipped out of her husband's arms and slightly waddled downstairs.

"Morning Molly," She greeted the Weasley matriarch.

"Oh, good morning."

Delaney sat down at the table. A few minutes later Neville walked down the stairs.

"Morning Nev," Delaney said getting up.

"There's no need to get up, love," Neville said, meeting her in the middle.

The couple shared a kiss. Neville's hand resting on her stomach.

"Oi, now we know how you knocked her up," Harry laughed, coming down the stairs with Hermione. They looked exhausted.

The couple broke apart sheepishly. Neville and Delaney sat down in their separate chairs. Though Neville's hand was still resting on her stomach.

"James, still doesn't sleep through the night." Hermione sighed tiredly, sitting on the other side of Delaney.

The rest of the Weasleys and the Lupins walked down the stairs. After breakfast everyone went their separate ways.

It was now time for Neville to go back to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you, love." Neville said.

Their son kicked as Delaney said. "I'm going to miss you too, Nev."

Neville kissed his wife and rubbed her stomach. Their son kicked wildly. Neville boarded the train.

Delaney went shopping for baby furniture a days later.

"So, how far along are you?"

Delaney smiled, rested her hand on her stomach and said. "Five months."

"Where's your husband?" She asked, sharply.

"If you must know he's teaching," Delaney snapped at the girl not appreciating her insinuation that Neville left her.

After that they continued searching for baby furniture for a few hours. They finally finished. Since Neville was gone Vince had to put the crib together. Though he didn't mind helping his friend out.

It was now May. Delaney was in labor.

"It hurts so much, I just want Neville," Delaney whined.

"I'm here, love," Neville said, rushing in and taking her hand.

Labor went on.

"It's a boy!" The healer yelled.

Delaney leaned back in exhaustion and Neville kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Would daddy like to cut the cord?" The healer asked.

Neville smiled and said. "Of course."

"So, what's his name?"

"Ethan Michael Longbottom," Delaney smiled.

"It looks like he has my hair and your eyes, love," Neville said handing their newborn son to his wife.

"I can't believe we made this little creature, it's amazing." Delaney sighed.

Neville nodded and said, "I know."

The grandparents and great grandparents walked in. They all held their new grandson and great-grandson.

"Who did you make godparents?"

"Vince and Val," Delaney said.

"Thank you." The siblings chorused.

Delaney smiled and said, "No problem."

"I suppose I pick god-parents next time." Neville said.

"After that, you're never touching me again." Delaney laughed.

Neville chuckled and said, "You know we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Whatever you say."

They took their son home. Delaney and Neville raised their son. He was sleeping through the night after a month.


	33. Chapter 33

It was now September and Neville was leaving back to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you, love." Neville said.

Delaney smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you too."

Neville leaned down and said, "Bye, son. Take care of your mum for me. You're the man of the house until Christmas."

"You do realize you're talking to a three month old, Nev?" Delaney giggled.

Neville looked up and grinned at his wife. He boarded the train after a short but very passionate kiss from Delaney.

"It's you and me, little one."

The three month old cooed in response. Delaney giggled at her son.

Delaney was over Valerie and Vince's. When Delaney and Neville got married Val and Delaney had sold their house.

"So, Amber and I are thinking of either adopting or having a surrogate." Val mentioned.

"That's wonderful."

"We've been looking at surrogates, one stood out quite a lot. Her name was Marigold Lewis."

Delaney nodded. She recognized the name as the woman who had broken her husband's heart before they met.

It was now December and Neville was coming home.

"I'm home, love!" Neville yelled.

"In the library."

Neville nodded and not wanting to interrupt his wife while she was reading she would probably bite his head off. He went to go greet his son.

"Hi buddy." Neville greeted picking up his seven-month-old son.

He looked up at him with Delaney's hazel eyes. Neville felt Delaney's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hey love."

"Hey Nev. I expected you to come to the library." Delaney said.

"I didn't want to interrupt you reading." Neville said putting their son down in his crib and turning to his wife.

Delaney smiled and said, "I don't mind you interrupting me while I'm reading."

"Now I know."

Delaney ran her finger down Neville's shirt teasingly. Neville didn't respond he just pulled his wife into a deep kiss. Delaney moaned at the contact. He smirked as he picked her up and carried her out of the room. Delaney's hands fiddled with his shirt buttons.

"Just take it off, love." Neville said as they stumbled into their room still kissing, fervently.

Delaney discarded his shirt on the floor as he laid her down on their bed.

Before they could get any farther Delaney's cell phone rang.

"Well, there goes the mood." Neville sighed rolling off his wife.

Delaney giggled, reached over and grabbed her phone.

It was Valerie. She had decided to have a surrogate for a baby. Delaney hadn't told Neville that his ex girlfriend was the chosen as the surrogate.

"So, how is she?" Neville asked as he continued kissing Delaney's neck.

"She's doing fine, her and Amber are having a baby via surrogate." Delaney said.

Neville nodded and said "Good for her."

"The surrogate is your ex, Marigold." Delaney said, nervously.

Neville shrugged and said, "That's fine, you know how much I love you and our son."

"I know." Delaney smiled as she wrapped her arms around his half naked torso.

Neville kissed her temple and said, "I suppose we'll continue this later."

"Yes."

It was time for the New Years party at the Weasleys. James and Ethan were playing together.

"Why do I sense that your son is going to corrupt our son sooner than later." Delaney laughed.

"I sense that too." Hermione agreed with her friend.

The day continued. Neville and Delaney slept over again.

Neville went back to teaching. The book store was doing well. Cho was pregnant again she worked very hard. Neville came back for the summer the day after Ethan turned one.

"Welcome home, Nev." Delaney smiled kissing her husband quickly.

He deepened the kiss slightly. The couple separated.

"Daddy!" Ethan yelled toddling towards Neville.

He was still learning to walk.

"Hey buddy." Neville smiled picking up his son.

Neville and Delaney made passionate love that night catching up on not being together for almost five months.

"Merlin, that was amazing." Neville said, pulling away from Delaney in ecstasy.

"It sure was." Delaney agreed wrapping her arms around his naked torso.

They celebrated all the birthdays and their three year anniversary before Neville left back to Hogwarts. Cho had her baby a few days into the school year. She had another girl named Vanessa. Vince was outnumbered but he didn't mind at all.


	34. Chapter 34

Delaney dropped Ethan off with Val in November and went to Hogwarts to visit Neville.

"Hey love." Neville greeted kissing his wife.

"Hey Nev."

Neville took her hand, led her to his desk chair and pulled her down into his lap.

"You know, I want to have another baby."

Neville nodded and said, "We'll start trying when I get home for the holidays."

"Alright, Nev."

The two of them went on a date in Hogsmeade and went their separate ways.

Neville arrived home for the holidays in a few weeks time.

"I'm home."

"Library!"

Neville walked towards the library and saw his wife reading in the nook.

"Hey Nev." she smiled looking up at him.

Neville smiled, walked over, sat down next to her and said, "Hey love, enjoying your book?"

"Yes."

"You're so sexy when you're reading." Neville smirked, suggestively at his wife.

Delaney put down her book, crawled onto her husband's lap and began to kiss him. Neville gladly deepened the kiss.

"It's a good thing Ethan is having a sleepover with James." Delaney said, running her fingers through Neville's hair. It looked quite sexy this long.

Neville grinned against her lips and said. "That means we're alone."

"It sure does, Nev." Delaney said starting to undo his shirt buttons.

Neville picked Delaney up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She undid the last button on his shirt and discarded it on the library floor.

"You like what you see, love?" Neville smirked at his wife who was not so coyly checking out his chest.

"I sure do." Delaney said kissing him.

The couple stumbled to their room still attached at the lips and continued making passionate love. After the session they made some dinner and made love again.

The next morning they had breakfast and went to go pick up Ethan from Harry and Hermione's.

"Mummy!" Ethan exclaimed reaching out for his mum.

Delaney smiled and said, "Hey buddy."

"I suppose I'll be our next child's favorite."

Delaney giggled.

"Don't take it to heart; Nev. James is the same way with Hermione." Harry smiled.

James had just turned two. Like Delaney and Neville they were trying for another baby.

Neville smiled and said, "Well, it should be expected Delaney's home more often."

"I don't mind raising our son while you're working at Hogwarts. Though I run my bookstore." Delaney said kissing Neville's cheek.

"I love you, daddy." Ethan said throwing his tiny arms around Neville's neck.

"This is too sweet, I'm going to get a cavity." Harry laughed.

The small family broke out of the hug. They stayed for some tea and left. They went to the Weasleys for New Year. Then Neville went back to Hogwarts in January.

It was now March. Delaney hadn't feeling herself lately. She knew exactly what was wrong. She was pregnant again. She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Laney?"

Delaney turned to see Val who was holding her daughter Sage.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant again."

Val smirked and said, "It seems like you two were busy over Christmas."

"Yep." Delaney smiled not ashamed.

"You want me to babysit so you can go to Hogwarts and tell Neville?" She asked.

"That would be nice, Val. Thanks." Delaney said.

"Not a problem."

Delaney hugged her friend and then left to Hogwarts.


	35. Chapter 35

Delaney reached Hogwarts. It was still class time so she went to the greenhouses. Neville was in the process of teaching his class. Delaney smiled her husband was such a good professor.

"Professor?" A blonde asked.

"Yes, Ms. Carr." Neville asked.

"Someone is waiting for you."

Neville turned to to see his wife smiling at him.

"You may go early."

The class scurried out of the classroom and Neville strode over to Delaney and gave her a deep kiss.

"Nev, your acting like you didn't just see me." She giggled.

He smiled and asked, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my wife?"

"Well, you know how we were very busy over Christmas." Delaney smirked.

Neville smirked and said, "We were at it rabbits whenever we were alone."

"Exactly, I'm pregnant again."

Neville kissed her again.

They passionately snogged until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart sheepishly to face the Headmistress. Though she was surprisingly smirking at them.

"Hello Headmistress." Neville said rubbing his neck nervously.

She said still smirking at the couple, "Now I see why you let your class out early."

"Maybe I should go." Delaney said kissing Neville's cheek.

"Okay, love."

Delaney left the greenhouses and Neville couldn't help but watch her walk away.

Neville came home in the middle of May.

"Daddy!" Ethan exclaimed happily running towards Neville.

"Hey buddy." Neville said picking up his two-year-old son.

"I saw a Quidditch game today, it was really fun."

"That's cool buddy."

"I want to play Quidditch when I'm big."

"Okay." Neville said putting him down.

He ran off to the living room. Neville looked for his wife. He found her in her usual spot in the nook.

"Hey Nev." Delaney greeted looking up at him smiling.

Neville smiled and said, "Hey love."

Delaney rested her book on her five month pregnant stomach. She felt quite huge. Though Neville would deny that.

"Explain to me, how our son is obsessed with Quidditch?"

Delaney smirked and said, "I suppose that comes from his godparents being related to Viktor Krum."

"It's too late to change now."

"But we'll keep that in mind for our daughter." Delaney smiled rubbing her belly lovingly.

Neville smiled and asked, "We're having a girl?"

"Yes, we are." Delaney smiled.

"My little girl." Neville said resting his hand on Delaney's bare stomach.

As always she shivered at his touch.

"She doesn't kick as much as Ethan did, it's a nice change." Delaney said.

Neville rubbed her stomach as their daughter kicked softly.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl as much as Ethan is a mummy's boy," Delaney smiled, kissing her husband's cheek.

"She won't be able to date until she's in her thirties." Neville chuckled as their daughter kicked again.

Delaney giggled.

"So, have you named our daughter yet?"

"I really like the name Piper." Delaney smiled.

Neville thought for a moment and said, "It sounds good."

The couple walked out of the library actually Delaney waddled out. The family ate.

Neville helped Delaney with the chores around the house since he didn't want her on her feet very much. They celebrated all the birthdays.

It was now time for Neville to go back to Hogwarts. Delaney was basically waddling around the platform while pushing their son in his pram. She was due in less than two weeks.

"You didn't have to come, love. It's really difficult." Neville said.

Delaney shook her head stubbornly and said, "It's a tradition that I come see you off. I just happen to be due in a few weeks."

"Alright." Neville said, kissing her softly.

"Bye daddy." Ethan said from his pram.

Neville leaned down and said "Take care of your mum and baby sister, Ethan." Resting his hand on his wife's huge stomach. Their daughter kicked in response. Neville couldn't help but smile at that.

"I will, daddy." Ethan said.

Neville kissed his wife one more time and boarded the Hogwarts Express. The day continued.


	36. Chapter 36

The week that Delaney was due Neville hired a sub so he would be ready to leave at any moment even in the middle of the night. It was the middle of the night when he was called to St. Mungos. Delaney was in labor.

"Neville, you're never touching me again." Delaney groaned through a contraction.

Neville chuckled and said, "Whatever you say."

Labor went on for a few more hours.

"It's a girl!" The healer exclaimed.

Delaney leaned back in exhaustion and Neville kissed her temple. He cut the cord and held his daughter.

"So, what's her name?"

Delaney smiled and said, "Piper Belle."

"That fits her perfectly." Neville smiled at his newborn daughter.

The next day everyone visited since she was born in the middle of the night.

"Can I see my baby sister?" Ethan asked excitedly.

"Sure, buddy." Neville said taking him from Vincent's arms.

Ethan looked over at his little sister and said, "She's pretty." He kissed her forehead cutely.

"Aww." Everyone cooed.

"Who wants to bet that she won't be able to date until she's in her thirties." Val laughed holding Sage.

Everyone else laughed. They made Remus and Tonks her godparents.

Neville went back to Hogwarts and Delaney raised their daughter and son.

Neville came home for the holidays. Val was babysitting again since Delaney had an emergency at the bookstore.

"Hey buddy." Neville greeted his son.

"Daddy!" Ethan said, throwing his tiny arms around his dad.

There was a soft cry from his daughter's room. He put his son down and went to go check on his three-month-old daughter.

"Hey Pip." He cooed to the three-month-old.

She cooed in response to her father. Neville grinned. She had inherited her grandfather's black hair and his blue eyes. He fussed over his daughter.

"You're all good, sweetie."

She cooed again in response as he put her down in the crib.

He walked down in the stairs to see his son eating a sandwich.

"I suppose I can go now?" Val asked.

Neville nodded, his wife's best friend said goodbye to her godson and left. Neville took this opportunity to make his wife some dinner when she got home.

"I'm home, Neville!" Delaney called.

Neville turned to see his wife smiling.

"I see you made dinner." Delaney said.

Neville nodded and said "Yes, I did."

"How are the kids?" Delaney asked.

"They are both fast asleep."

Delaney nodded and asked "So, what's for dinner?"

"My famous spaghetti, some garlic bread and a salad."

Delaney licked her lips hungrily. The couple ate and sat down on the couch.

"I've really missed you, Nev." Delaney sighed, resting her head on her husband's chest.

Neville smiled and kissed her temple. They didn't make love as often as they did last Christmas break but that was fine with both of them they were content on snuggling. They went to the New Years party at the Weasley's.

After that Neville went back to Hogwarts. Neville was grading papers when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

One of his students walked in. She was auburn haired seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Hello Ms. Dearly." He greeted the seventh year girl.

"Professor Longbottom, I'm about to fail your class what can I do." She said starting to sob.

"I can tutor you to help you get your mark up." He offered.

She smiled to herself and said "Okay, thanks Professor."

"We'll start tutoring in a few days." Neville told her.

She left his office. He had no idea what he's gotten himself into from just being a good professor.

They started tutoring a few days later.

"Hello, Ms. Dearly."

The seventh year girl looked up into the blue eyes of her Professor. She's fancied him since the beginning of the year. She didn't care that he was happily married.

"Can I have help pruning this plant?" She asked innocently.

Something went off in Neville's head. This is the same excuse that Delaney had used when she had trouble pruning a plant back when he was teaching her.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked impatiently.

Neville sighed and said, "I know exactly what you're doing, Ms. Dearly."

"I'm not doing anything except for failing your class." She said.

Neville shook his head and said, "My wife used the same excuse when I was teaching her."

"I don't care about your bloody wife one bit!" She said.

"I'm completely in love and devoted to her." Neville smiled.

She groaned and without warning she kissed him. Neville instantly pushed her away causing her to stumble and fall down outside the greenhouse.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Curse his Gryffindor chivalry.

"I'm fine." She said getting up and wiping off her uniform.

"I think we're done here, Ms. Dearly."

She smirked to herself as she left and thought, "That's what you think."

It was a few days later and Neville was humming happily in the greenhouses when someone stormed in. He turned towards the door to see a man brandishing his fist towards him. Before he could do anything he was knocked out.

"Nev?" Delaney's soft voice asked.

Neville's eyes opened and he asked, "What happen, love?"

"You know exactly what happen, you bastard." A man snapped at him.

He also noticed McGonagall was there. She looked as shocked as Delaney.

"Don't talk to my husband like that!" Delaney yelled.

The man smirked at Delaney and said, "You wouldn't be defending him if you knew what he did to our daughter."

Delaney glanced at her husband.

"Tell her what her husband did to you, sweetie." A woman told the sobbing girl in her arms.

"He pushed me down." She sobbed.

"My husband wouldn't do that, he's never laid a hand on our kids." Delaney said shaking her head in disbelief. Delaney didn't see any tears at all coming out of that girl's eyes.

"Did I forget to mention he kissed me?"

Delaney glanced at her husband and he said, "She kissed me and I pushed her away instantly she stumbled and fell down. I offered to help her up, I blame the Gryffindor chivalry.

"So, you expect us to believe that our sweet little girl caught a man like you off guard." Her father sneered.

"A man like him?" Delaney questioned angrily.

"He probably seduced our poor daughter."

Neville chuckled softly and said, "She's not as innocent as you think. I can't believe I was dumb enough to fall for her act."

"Take that back!" The father exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Mr. Longbottom, your daughter is very manipulative and sly. It's a shock she's not a Slytherin." McGonagall said.

The father glared at Neville, McGonagall and Delaney. He escorted his wife out of the hospital wing.

After that Delaney threw herself into Neville's arms.

"I can't believe she accused you of something so horrible." Delaney sobbed.

Neville brushed the tears away from her cheeks and said. "Me either, but you know I would do nothing of the sort."

"I know, Nev." Delaney said letting out a strangled sob.

Neville held back his own tears wanting to be strong for his wife. The day continued.

McGonagall did believe Neville but she suggested he should take a leave of absence until it blew over. He agreed after a few days.


	37. Chapter 37

It would be nice to be home, he could spend time with his wife and children. He was in his personal greenhouses when Delaney walked in holding their son.

"Hey love." Neville greeted his wife kissing her cheek.

Delaney smiled and said,"Hey Nev."

"Daddy!" Ethan exclaimed happily.

Neville wiped off his hands, took their son from his wife and asked, "How is my little man?"

"Good."

Delaney smiled at the interaction between father and son. Neville was such a great dad.

"What time is it, love?"

"It's almost dinner time."

Before he could respond his stomach growled quite loudly.

Delaney giggled and said, "Somebody's hungry."

"Well, I've been slaving away carrying plants all day." Neville said, flexing his muscles teasingly.

"Slow down, tiger. You may not get anything tonight." Delaney smirked at her husband.

Neville pouted and said, "You're no fun, love."

Delaney giggled.

It was a few days later the couple was having tea when there was a knock on the door. They glanced at each other confused.

"I'll get it." Delaney said, putting her cup down and getting up.

Neville nodded. Delaney reached the door and pulled it open to face the reason why her husband had to take a leave of absence and her mother.

"Who is it love?" Neville asked coming up behind Delaney and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hello Professor." His former student said timidly.

Neville glanced at the girl. Though she was the reason that he had to take a leave of absence he held no grudge against her.

"Can we come in?" Her mother asked.

The couple nodded in unison and the mother and daughter walked in.

"We were having tea, would you like some?" Delaney asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." Mrs. Dearly said.

Delaney nodded and made the tea.

"So, what brings you here?" Neville asked.

"My daughter told me the truth that she kissed you and not the other way around." Mrs. Dearly said.

"You did?"

His former student nodded and said "Yes, I've fancied you since the beginning of the year. My friends tried to talk to me out of what I did but I was too stubborn to listen. I'm really sorry I caused so much trouble." She finished starting to sobbing but this time they were real tears.

"Then why did you tell your dad that my husband kissed you?" Delaney asked her as she handed her mum the tea.

"I knew if I told him that I kissed your husband he would beat me when I got home. That doesn't excuse what I did though." She said.

"Your husband is abusive?" Delaney asked sitting next to her husband.

Mrs. Dearly nodded and said "Yes, our marriage was an arranged one. He's quite a bit older than me. I didn't like him at all but I was promised to him since I was about six. Our marriage started off well but when I fell pregnant with our eldest son he became abusive." She started to sob and then continued "I had a miscarriage when I was four months because of the abuse. About two years later I fell pregnant again this child was still born. I fell pregnant again with Bridget here. She spends most of the time over my sisters during the holidays and summers to get away from my husband."

Delaney couldn't help herself she got up and comforted the woman having no hard feelings towards her or her daughter.

"Mummy, Daddy. Look what I drawed." Ethan exclaimed running in holding a picture.

Neville was the first to notice their son and asked, "What did you draw, little man?"

"Uncle Viktor playing Quidditch." He said proudly.

"That's good buddy." Neville said picking up his son.

"Thanks daddy." He said throwing his tiny arms around his dad.

Delaney couldn't help but smile and said, "This is our son, Ethan."

The two women smiled at the little boy as there was a soft cry.

"I have to go take care of our daughter."

"Mrs. Longbottom, you mind if I come. I've always been good with babies." Bridget asked timidly.

"Not at all." Delaney answered her.

She nodded and followed Delaney out of the dining room.

"So, how long have two been married?"

Neville smiled and said, "Almost five years now."

Mrs. Dearly nodded.

Meanwhile, Delaney and Bridget reached Piper's room. The little girls room was painted a pale blue color.

"So, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Delaney asked the younger girl.

"I want to go to muggle university."

Delaney nodded surprised and asked, "Which one?"

"I've been dreaming of going to Cambridge."

Delaney smiled wistfully at her memories of university and said, "You know I went to Cambridge."

It was Bridget's turn to be surprised and she asked, "So, you're a muggle?"

"Actually, no. My parents are both squibs but I had to be taught by my husband and his friends."

"You were your husband's student?"

Delaney laughed and said, "Yes, I was but a friend of my mine took his place before we became a couple."

"So, what's your daughter's name?" She asked looking at the dark haired baby.

"Piper but we call her Pip." Delaney smiled picking up her daughter and fussing over her.

"How old is she?"

"Just over six months."

Bridget nodded.

The two them walked down the stairs after they finished taking care of Piper.

"Well, we should get going." Mrs. Dearly said.

The couple nodded and said goodbye to the mother and daughter left.

"You know Bridget wants to go to Cambridge." Delaney told him.

"She does?"

Delaney nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

The school term ended and Bridget graduated so Neville could go back. That summer they celebrated their twenty eighth birthdays and five-year anniversary.

It was now time for Neville to go back. Delaney was pushing their eleven-month-old and their three-year-old was next to her in the extended pram.

"I'm going to miss you, love." Neville said.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Neville leaned down to say goodbye to his son and daughter.

"Dada." Piper said.

Neville looked up at his wife grinning and said, "That's her first word."

"It sure is, Neville."

He grinned again, kissed his daughter's head then kissed his wife briefly but passionately and boarded the train. Delaney waved to her husband and walked off with their children.

They celebrated Piper's first birthday a few weeks later. Neville couldn't miss his little girl's birthday so he got a sub and flooed home.

"Hey Nev." Delaney greeted kissing her husband.

"Hey love, where's the birthday girl."

"Right here, Neville." Dora said walking in with Piper.

"Daddy." She exclaimed the minute she saw Neville.

His face lit up in response as he took her from Dora.

"Well, she's as much of a daddy's girl as Eden is." Dora smiled glancing at her husband who was playing with Eden who had just turned six a few days before.

"Yes, she is." Delaney smiled.

They celebrated their daughters birthday and by the end of it she was knocked out on her father's lap.

"I'll put her to bed and then floo back to Hogwarts."

Delaney nodded and asked, "Isn't it a little late to go back to Hogwarts?"

"You just want to snuggle with me, don't you?" Neville smirked, playfully at his wife as he put their daughter into her crib.

"I know you've only been gone for two weeks but I've missed sharing a bed with you." Delaney said.

"Alright, you've convinced me love." Neville smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Delaney smiled happily. The couple got ready for bed.

"That's a nice nightgown, when did you get it." Neville asked glancing at how the nightgown clung to her body.

He held back the urge to lick his lips just looking at her.

"You like it, Valerie talked me into getting it." She said getting into bed.

Neville nodded and asked, "Thank her for me, will you?"

Delaney giggled and snuggled up to him.

"You're beautiful, even after our two precious kids." Neville said.

"Thank you, but if you think that's going to get you anywhere it won't." Delaney smirked, feeling the tent forming in her husband's pants.

Neville cursed the fact that his "little friend" had to make an appearance. The couple fell asleep.

Neville woke up first the next morning. He noticed his wife was clinging to him for dear life. He kissed her forehead, untangled her arms from him and got up. He checked on his son who was sleeping in his toddler bed holding onto a stuffed lion that Harry had gotten him. After that he checked on his daughter who also fast asleep and holding her stuffed wolf. He couldn't help but grin. He was so happy with his family. Part of him thought he would never have a family. He decided to write a note to his wife. It read:

Hey love,

I have to go early but I love you and our children so much. I don't know what I would do without any of you. You truly are my soulmate.

Forever under your spell,

Nev.

He put the note on the dresser, conjured a rose rested it by the note, kissed his still fast asleep wife's cheek and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Delaney woke up. She noticed Neville was gone and the note and rose on the dresser. She grabbed the note and read it.

"Morning mummy." Ethan said, rushing in.

"Hey sweetie." Delaney smiled looking up at her little man.

"What's that?" He questioned, inquisitively.

"A note that your daddy wrote me."

He nodded and said, "That's a pretty flower."

"It sure is."

"I like flowers." He smiled.

Delaney smiled back at her son as her daughter cried. She went to go take of Piper. After that she made breakfast for her and her son.

She continued working at her bookstore. It was a Hogsmeade weekend in late November. Delaney was working when Neville walked in.

"Hey beautiful." Neville smiled charmingly at her.

"Hey Nev." she grinned at her husband.

"Do you think I could steal you away for a date?" Neville smiled, hopefully his blue eyes twinkling.

Delaney thought for a moment.

"Go ahead, I can handle it here." Cho said.

"Alright, Cho." Delaney said thankfully grabbing her cloak as Neville took her hand.

Cho smiled at the slightly younger couple as they left the bookstore.


	39. Chapter 39

Neville came home for the holidays.

"Hey love." He greeted his wife as she was fussing with their daughter.

Delaney smiled and said, "Hey Nev."

"Maybe I can help she seems to behave for me." Neville smirked at his wife and daughter.

"Of course, she's a daddy's girl." Delaney smiled handing their daughter to her husband and walking out of the room.

"Daddy!" Piper said.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you behave for your mummy?" He asked the one year old.

Piper shrugged.

Neville continued to fuss over his daughter and he put her down in her crib and walked downstairs to see his wife starting dinner.

"What's for dinner, love?" he asked

"Ethan requested your spaghetti actually."

Neville nodded and smiled.

"It seems like you're the favorite parent tonight." Delaney smirked at her husband.

Neville smirked at his wife as he continued making the spaghetti that his wife and son adored.

"Ethan, will you please help set the table?" She asked her eldest son.

"Sure mum." Ethan agreed closing his picture book about Quidditch.

Delaney nodded and said, "Thanks son."

"You welcome mummy."

There was a crash a few minutes later. Delaney turned around to see a plate was broken. This is what happens when you ask a clumsy three and half year old to help you set the table. Neville was trying to comfort their son in vain.

"I broke a plate, mummy." Ethan said looking up at his mum.

"Is that all, son?" She asked.

Ethan nodded and said, "Yes, you not mad?"

"I can fix that easily." She said casting a wandless reparo and the plate was as good as new.

Ethan look amazed and questioned, "How did you do that?"

"It's magic, I'm a witch and your daddy is a wizard." She explained to her three and half year old son.

"What about me, am I like daddy?" He questioned, inquisitively.

Delaney smiled at her son and husband and said."Yes, you are. More than you'll ever know."

The family sat down and ate.

After that Neville tucked his son in bed after reading him a story. Delaney tucked their daughter in and they met up in the middle of the hallway and walked to their bedroom.

"Ethan is so much like you it's scary." Delaney chuckled as she got into bed.

Neville didn't respond he just wrapped his arms around his wife. The couple fell asleep.

The next morning Neville woke up. He smiled and kissed his wife's forehead and untangled her arms from him and got up.

He walked downstairs and made some tea.

"Morning, Nev," Delaney said walking down the stairs a few minutes later.

Neville walked over and greeted his wife with a kiss. After the kiss Delaney sat down and Neville gave her some tea.

"I've been thinking about something."

Neville nodded and asked, "What's that love?"

"I know Pip is just over a year." Delaney said.

"You want to have another baby?" Neville asked smiling, knowingly.

Delaney nodded and said. "Yes, I think we should trying again around Valentine's Day."

"I think that works, I'll come home briefly." Neville said.

As they finished their conversation their eldest walked down the stairs.

They went over the Weasley's for New Years. Then Neville went back to Hogwarts.

"I'll see you in about a month, love." Neville said winking flirtatiously at her.

Delaney giggled and said. "Okay, Nev."

He said goodbye to his son and his daughter and boarded the train. Delaney walked off with their children.

It was now Valentine's Day. Neville flooed home.

"I'm home, love."

"Library!" Delaney yelled.

Neville went to the library to see his wife curled up in the nook.

"Hey Nev,"she greeted getting up and kissing his cheek.

He noticed she was wearing the nightgown that he liked.

"The kids are at your parents," Delaney said trailing her finger down Neville's shirt teasingly.

Neville didn't respond he just pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. Delaney moaned at the contact. Neville picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Delaney discarded his shirt on the library floor. They stumbled to their room and made passionate love. The couple made some dinner and then made love again.

The next morning they went to go pick up their children.

"Mummy!" Ethan yelled running towards his mum.

"Hey sweetie."

Alice smiled.

"How did they behave, mum?" Neville asked, taking his daughter from his dad.

"They were angels."

Delaney and Neville nodded. The couple flooed back home. Neville flooed back to Hogwarts after a quick lunch.

Neville came home in the middle of May.

"Daddy!" Ethan yelled running towards his dad.

"Hi son."

"I missed you," He said.

Neville smiled and said. "I missed you too, where's your mum?"

"She's sick, daddy," He said, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

Neville laughed, smiled knowingly as he put his son down and walked to the loo to find his wife throwing up in the toilet. He walked over and pulled her hair back.

"I didn't want you to see me like this, Nev," She said.

Neville shook his head and continued holding back his stubborn wife's hair.

"Thanks for that, Nev," she thanked her husband leaning back on his chest.

Neville smiled and asked,"How far along are you?"

"Just under three months."

Neville rested his hand on her small stomach and she shivered at his touch like always. The couple left their loo.

"Mummy are you okay?"

"I'm fine son," She assured her worried son.

He nodded in relief. Neville made some ginger tea for his wife to help with her sickness and nausea.

The couple was in bed that night. Neville had his hand protectively over his wife's growing stomach.

"You know this is the first time you'll be here for the ultrasound appointment," Delaney smiled at her husband.

"I know but I can't wait. When is the appointment?"

"Early next month." Delaney said sleepily.

Neville nodded and took this as a sign to turn off the lights. The couple fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning Neville woke up to Delaney throwing up again. He held back her hair again.

"We only have another week of this or so," Delaney said as she was brushing her teeth.

Neville nodded as he was checking her out casually, The bump was very noticeable in the nightgown she was wearing. Another baby. He couldn't be happier.

"Nev?" Delaney asked.

Neville glanced at his wife and asked. "What's wrong?"

"You were staring at me."

Neville smiled and asked. "I can't stare at my beautiful wife who is pregnant with our third child?"

"Our third child in six years. I think after this baby we should take a break that is if I can my hands off you," Delaney giggled.

Neville chuckled, walked over to his wife, rested his hand on her stomach and said. "And if I keep my hands off you."

"That's for sure," Delaney said.

Before Neville could respond Pip started to cry.

"I'll go grab her."

Neville nodded. Delaney went to go get their daughter. She cooperated with her mother. Delaney walked down the stairs to see Neville cooking breakfast and her ginger tea on the table. He knew her two well. She sat down at the table.

"Morning mummy and daddy," Ethan greeted, walking down the stairs.

Delaney turned to her eldest son and said. "Morning sweetie."

"Are you feeling better?"

Delaney smiled and nodded.

"We have to tell you something, little man," Neville said, affectionately, to his son.

Ethan looked up at his parents scared.

"You're going to be a big brother again."

Ethan thought for a moment and said, "I'm excited."

The couple smiled at their eldest child. The month continued.

It was now time for the magical ultrasound. Delaney and Neville went to St. Mungos.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom," The healer greeted.

Delaney smiled and said. "Hello, Healer Nixon."

"I assume this is the amazing husband that's blessed you with two children?" She asked, turning to Neville.

Neville blushed at his wife's sentiment and said. "I'm far from amazing but thanks for the compliment."

"I beg to differ, Nev." Delaney winked.

The healer smiled and instructed, "You know the drill, Mrs. Longbottom. Lay down on the table and lift up your shirt."

Delaney followed her orders, laid down and lifted up her shirt to reveal her slightly rounded belly.

The healer casted the spell over her stomach and the blurry picture showed up.

"That's the head right there."

Neville looked at the picture of his child. Sure, this was their third child but he couldn't help but be overwhelmed with emotion since this is the first time he's actually been here.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

Delaney glanced at her husband and said. "Yes."

"It looks like you have another baby girl."

Neville and Delaney grinned.

"I think we're done here."

Delaney pulled down her shirt and got up.

The couple left.

"So, what do you want to name her?"

Neville glanced at his wife and said. "How would you feel if we named her after a flower or something."

"I would expect it and be happy to."

Neville smiled at his wife. The couple grabbed some lunch before picking up their children.

"So, what's the verdict?" Alice asked.

"It's another girl." Delaney grinned.

Alice and Frank hugged their son and daughter-in-law.

It was a few days later they were discussing names.

"How about Iris?"

Delaney thought for a moment, rested her hand on her stomach as their daughter kicked and said to her stomach. "Ouch, that was a hard one. Just like your big brother aren't you. Always kicking your mum."

Neville smiled at his wife talking to their daughter. It was so adorable.

"I'm actually quite exhausted, I'm going to go take a nap," Delaney said standing up and waddling up to their room.

That left Neville to cook dinner for their children which he didn't mind. He fed their children and brought up some food for his beloved wife so she wouldn't go hungry. She was still fast asleep when he walked into their room.

He knows this pregnancy is taking its toll on his usual vibrant wife. She was always up and ready to go while she was pregnant with Ethan and Pip. She was also a lot randier while she was pregnant with Ethan and Pip. Just thinking about the romantic encounters they had in this very bed were still enough to make him blush. Not that he particularly cares but they haven't made love since he's been home. This is the third time she's been pregnant in their six years of marriage. So, he imagined that it took a toll on her body. He felt guilty for putting his wife through this. He leaned over and rested his hand on her rounded stomach.

"Nev?" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love," he said, noticing her eyes weren't as bright usual.

Delaney smiled sleepily and said. "Don't worry about it, how are the kids?"

"They're fed and bathed, but more importantly how are you?" he asked tenderly brushing her hair out of her face.

Delaney shrugged and said. "I've been better, I'm extra tired."

"I could start a bubble bath for you after you eat," Neville suggested.

Delaney nodded and said. "Merlin, that sounds amazing."

"Alright, you eat and I'll get it ready in our ensuite," Neville told her.

Delaney nodded reaching for the food on the night stand and starting to eat. Neville kissed her forehead and got up. He conjured a towel for her, started the water in their tub and poured some bubbles in the water.

"Almost ready?"

"Yes, just about."

"Okay."

Neville walked out of their ensuite to see his wife undressing for her bath. He walked over to her and helped her undress.

"Nev," she started affectionately and continued. "I don't need help undressing."

"Let me help."

Delaney sighed too tired to argue. He delicately took off her clothes and glanced at her.

"Am I fat?"

Neville shook his head she hadn't asked this question during any of her pregnancies and said."Of course not, love."

"Don't you dare say, I'm beautiful when I feel like I'm not."

Neville shook his head and said. "Your bath awaits, do you mind if I carry you?"

"I would like that, actually."

Neville grinned, picked up his wife and carried her into their ensuite. He laid her down in the tub.

"This is so relaxing, Nev," Delaney sighed.

Neville smiled and said. "I'm glad."

"It seems like she likes the bubbles, she hasn't kicked once," Delaney sighed rubbing her bubble covered stomach.

"Do you want to continue the conversation we were having before you took your nap?"

"I actually like the name Iris but I like Ivy as well," she said.

Neville nodded.

"I wish I could stay here so she wouldn't kick so hard or as much," Delaney sighed.

She finished her bath and Neville helped her out of the bath. He carried her back to their room and helped her dry off trying to ignore the fact that he was very turned on by the sight of water dripping off his wife.

"Grab my nightgown."

Neville reluctantly grabbed his wife's nightgown at least it showed off her rounded belly.

"I feel much more alive."


	41. Chapter 41

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"It was now about a month later and time for Neville's twenty-ninth birthday./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Merlin, I'm getting old," Neville chuckled./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney chuckled and said. "You're still quite sexy especially with that salt and pepper hair."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Would you still say that if you weren't five months pregnant with our child," Neville smirked at her, playfully./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney waddled over to her husband, stroked his unshaven cheek and said. "Most definitely." /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"He was at eye-level with her stomach and asked her stomach. "Have you been giving mummy trouble today?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""It's not like she can answer you, Nev," Delaney giggled at her husband./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Neville kissed her stomach, grinned up at her and asked. "How's she been treating you?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""She still kicks quite a lot even more than Ethan did," she sighed, sitting down./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Neville looked sympathetically at his wife and said. "Maybe there's a potion to help."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""I haven't tried a potion yet or even researched them."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Neville nodded and said. "I'll make an appointment for you at Saint Mungos, love."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Thank you," Delaney said waddling away from her husband./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"*****/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"It was a few days later and they were on their way to Saint Mungos again./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""So, what seems to be the problem. Mrs. Longbottom. You've always had normal pregnancies."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Not this one, I'm extra tired and she kicks quite a lot even more then our oldest did." Delaney complained./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Neville's heart broke. Merlin, he was feeling even more guilty now./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Lay down and I'll check to see if there's anything wrong," the healer instructed./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney obliged and lifted up her shirt to reveal her more rounded out belly. The healer casted the spell./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Is everything okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Everything looks okay but I suggest you be on bed rest until you're due date."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney nodded and pulled down her shirt which she realized it barely fit over her stomach now. The couple left and Flooed over to Neville's parents house./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""So, is everything okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Yes, but I have to be on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy," Delaney said./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Alice nodded and they went home./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"*****/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"It was now a few days later and Delaney was on bed rest./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Love, do you want me to take a few months off?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"She sat up in bed and said. "I can't ask you do that, Nev."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Who will take care of you?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney shook her head and said."We'll manage, I already asked Valerie anyway."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""If that's what you want, love."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney looked over at her husband and said. "I feel like it's deeper than that, Nev."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""I feel so guilty for putting you through this."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Nev, it takes two to make a baby, I quite enjoyed making this baby by the way." Delaney said resting her hand on her stomach just as their daughter kicked her hard in the side./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""I just hate seeing you go through this, I'm used to my vibrant and strong wife but this baby has taken so much out of you."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney leaned over, kissed her husband's cheek and said, "Not to mention during my last two pregnancies we were at it like rabbits. Although, I noticed you were very turned on when you were helping me take my bubble bath last month."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""I hoped you didn't notice that," Neville blushed./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney smirked at him./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"*****/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"It was now time for Neville to go back to Hogwarts. Delaney had been on bed rest for the last few weeks./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""I'll see you later, love." Neville kissed her temple/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Bye, Nev." /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Neville looked worriedly at his wife./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""She'll be fine, Neville," Valerie assured her best friend's husband of six years./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Neville reluctantly left. Valerie started taking care of her best friend./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""Neville means well, he can be a worrywart but I love him for it," Delaney sighed, rubbing her stomach./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;""That just shows how much he loves you."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"Delaney nodded./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;" /p 


	42. Chapter 42

She was on bed rest until early November. Neville came home in the middle of labor he could tell because Delaney was screaming her head off.

"You're never touching me again."

Neville wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment. He didn't want his wife to go through this again.

"It's a girl!"

Delaney laid back in exhaustion. Neville looked at his new born daughter she looked quite big.

"Well, she weighs about eight pounds no wonder she was always kicking." The healer said.

Neville nodded.

"So, what's her name?"

"Ivy Kate Longbottom," Neville smiled.

Delaney nodded sleepily in agreement. Everyone came to visit Ivy. Delaney took care of their three children until Neville retuned a few weeks later. They went over to the Weasley's for New Years.

Delaney was pushing their two month old while holding her four and half year-old's hand. Neville was holding their two- year-old.

"Well, I'll see you later love," Neville said.

"I'll miss you."

Neville kissed his eldest daughter's head and put her in the extended pram next to her sister.

"Take care of your mum and sisters, Ethan," he said, kissing his son's head.

"I will, daddy," he smiled

Neville kissed his youngest's head and looked up at his beloved wife. Delaney leaned down and kissed Neville briefly but quite passionately. Merlin, it's been so long since they've kissed.

After that kiss Neville boarded the train and Delaney walked away with their three children.

Delaney raised their three kids while Neville was at Hogwarts with the help of her family.

Neville came home right after his son's sixth birthday.

"I'm home, love!" Neville called.

The pattering of his wife's feet rushing towards him made him grin. Delaney jumped into her husband's arms.

"Somebody missed me," Neville smirked, playfully.

"Bloody hell, I did." she exclaimed

"As long as the kids are nowhere close, I'll gladly take part in a snogging session maybe even more if you're up for it."

"The kids are at their respective godparents."

Neville nodded and with that he crashed his lips into his wife's mouth. Delaney pushed off her husband's cloak and it landed on the kitchen floor. Neville tightened his grip on his wife as they stumbled around the house still kissing fervently and discarding one piece of clothing at a time by the time they reached their room Neville was shirtless and randy to say the least.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" Neville asked sweetly hovering over his wife.

Delaney said impatiently. "We haven't made love in over a year, of course I want it."

Neville smirked at his impatient wife and continued deliberately undressing her just to tease her while she intensely glared at him for doing so. Delaney cast a contraception charm and they continued making love for the first time in a year, three months and a few weeks.

"Merlin, I almost forgot what it felt like to make love to my amazingly talented wife," Neville sighed in pleasure as he pulled away from his wife.

Delaney snuggled up to her husband. The couple made some dinner. They had a quick love making session with another contraception charm before they went to bed. The next morning they went to pick up their kids from their respective godparents and went home.


	43. Chapter 43

It was now summer of 2013. Delaney was baking when Neville wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey love," he greeted his hot breath tickling her ear.

That sent a shiver down her spine and she replied. "Hey Nev."

"Have you thought about what you want to do for our anniversary?" Neville asked.

"Maybe just stay home and be with the kids."

Neville looked shocked and said." It's our ten-year anniversary, I was hoping we could go somewhere special."

"What were you thinking, Nev?" she questioned.

Neville grinned and said. "How about Paris, the city of lights."

"That sounds good, what about the kids?"

Neville smirked at his wife and said. "It's our anniversary trip, I kind of want to spend some alone time with my wife."

"In hopes you might be able to make love to me as much as you can," Delaney giggled.

"Precisely," Neville said, nibbling her ear briefly.

Delaney nodded and said. "I'm quite okay with that."

Neville smiled at her. They made arrangements for their kids to stay at their godparents houses.

"This is amazing!" Delaney exclaimed as they walked into the hotel room.

Neville nodded and said. "It is but I know there's something more amazing."

"What's that, Nev?" Delaney smirked.

Neville walked closer to his wife of almost ten years and said. "Why you, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Are you trying to charm me?"

Neville stroked her cheek and said. "It depends is it working?"

"It sure is," Delaney smiled coyly at her husband.

And with that Neville crashed his lips into hers and she moaned against his lips. He smirked, picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Delaney's hands started to undo Neville's shirt and discarded it on the floor. Neville laid her gently on the bed and began kissing down her neck.

"Merlin, I don't know anyone who looks as good as you do after three kids," Neville complimented.

"I don't look that good, I have stretch marks everywhere. I never lost some of the baby weight," Delaney lamented.

Neville shook his head and replied." You're still as beautiful as the day I married you almost ten years ago," he finished kissing each visible stretch mark on his wife's half- naked body his last kiss landing right above the waistband of her trousers causing her to slightly squirm under him.

"You're teasing me."

Neville smirked playfully at his wife and said. "Am I?"

"Yes you are."

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized his hand hovering over the waistband of her trousers.

"Take them off."

Neville obliged and discarded them on the floor. They made passionate love for the next few hours.

"Merlin, that was amazing," Neville said.

Delaney smiled and said. "You know I forgot to cast a contraception charm," she said tracing one of Neville's faint scars.

"You did?"

Delaney nodded against his chest and said. "I've been thinking I've been missing having a baby around the house."

"I don't want you to go through such a hard pregnancy like you did with Ivy," Neville said, sweetly referring to their three and half-year-old.

"I don't either but it may not be as difficult."

Neville nodded, kissed her forehead and replied."We'll get another session in after I get some food, I'm famished."

"Merlin, all you think about is plants and food," Delaney giggled.

"And don't forget my amazing beautiful wife," Neville grinned at her as he reached for the phone to call for room service.

Delaney got out of bed and grabbed the menu with Neville eying her every move trying not to drool. She crawled back into bed with her husband.

"Hello, I'd like to order some room service."

Delaney glanced through the menu and instructed Neville what to order.

"It should be up in about a half an hour," Neville said, hanging up the phone.

The couple just spooned until there was a knock on the door. Neville reluctantly stopped spooning his wife, got up, grabbed his trousers much to Delaney's chagrin, walked to the door and pulled it open to face the valet.

"Dinner is served."

"Thank you."

"So, I take it you two are on your honeymoon."

Neville chuckled and said." More like second honeymoon, we've been married almost ten years and have three kids at home."

The valet just nodded and left Neville with the food.

"It looks delicious," Delaney said.

Neville nodded in agreement and they started to eat.

"That was delicious, I was right," Delaney sighed leaning back still half-naked.

Neville agreed with his wife and leaned back cuddling her to his chest and playing with her hair.

"I love you so much, Neville."

He smiled down at her and said. "I love you too."

They just continued spooning. Later that night, they went out on the town.

"Merlin, this is so romantic." Delaney exclaimed happily.

Neville stole a kiss by the Eiffel Tower. The night continued. Once they got back to the hotel room and made love until dawn. The rest of the vacation flew by.


	44. Chapter 44

They got home a week before Neville had to go back to Hogwarts. They went to go pick up their eldest from Valerie's.

"Mum, Dad!" Ethan greeted, running to greet his parents.

"Hey sweetie," Delaney greeted her eldest hugging him.

Ethan greeted his dad with a hug as well.

"Did you behave?" Delaney eyed her son.

Ethan nodded. After a short talk with Valerie they flooed to Remus and Tonks'.

"Daddy!" Piper yelled running to greet her dad.

Neville grinned and greeted his eldest daughter.

"So, how was the trip?" Tonks questioned, smirking slightly at the younger couple.

They didn't respond but their red faces said it all. They picked up their youngest at Harry and Hermione's and went home.

"It's nice to be home," Delaney sighed cuddling into her husband.

Neville nodded and said. "It's nice to spoon in our bed."

"Although, we'll only be able to do this for another week," Delaney sighed.

"Let's not waste it then," Neville said, nibbling his wife's ear briefly.

Delaney giggled and said. "Didn't you get enough of me when we were on our anniversary holiday."

"I can never get enough of you," Neville murmured into her ear, seductively.

"At the rate, we were going on our holiday I wouldn't be surprised if I'm not knocked up again," Delaney giggled, resting her hand on her flat stomach.

"You want to make sure?" Neville asked, impishly.

Delaney shook her head and replied. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm quite exhausted from our holiday."

Neville sighed and Delaney giggled again.

The next morning, Delaney woke up first. She glanced over at her husband softly snoring with his arm draped around her waist. She ruffled his blond hair.

"Hmm," he groaned sleepily.

Delaney giggled and got out of bed. She walked down the stairs and started to make breakfast.

"Morning, mum," Ethan greeted.

Delaney turned to her eldest. He looked so much like Neville it was uncanny. He had Neville's friendly, round face and his blond hair. Though, he had her hazel eyes and her short but thin build that she had when she was his age.

"Morning, sweetie," she greeted.

Their son sat down at the table.

"Morning, love," Neville said, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

Delaney smiled and looked at her husband his hair still quite messy from sleeping. He looked quite attractive.

"It's tomorrow, maybe we can mess around a little," he said, impishly.

She smacked him playfully and chided. "Not in front of the children, Mr. Insatiable."

Before Neville could respond their eldest daughter walked down the stairs holding her little sister's hand.

"Morning girls," Delaney greeted her two daughters.

"Morning mum."

Piper inherited Delaney's golden brown hair and Neville's blue eyes and slightly chubby build. Ivy had inherited her grandfather's dark brown hair which was already down to her bum and light brown eyes. Delaney's signature was always her long hair. The two girls sat down next to their big brother. Delaney continued making breakfast and finished.

"This looks delicious, love," Neville grinned at his wife.

"It sure does, mum," Ethan agreed with his dad.

"Thanks boys." Delaney kissed her son's forehead and then her husband's cheek.

"You're not getting away that easy," Neville said, pulling his wife down into his lap.

Delaney couldn't help but giggle at him as she got off his lap. The family ate.

After breakfast Neville went out to his personal greenhouses for awhile.

"How's our favorite Herbologist?" Delaney asked him.

Neville turned to his wife and daughter grinning.

"These are pretty, daddy," Piper smiled, sweetly.

"Thanks sweetie."

Just like her mother she has him wrapped around her finger. Though he didn't mind at all. He would happily do anything for his wife and eldest daughter no questions asked.

It was now later that night. All the kids were in bed. The couple was passionately snogging on their bed both half-naked. Thank Merlin, they had a silencing spell on their room. Neville's hand hovered over the waistband of Delaney's trousers

"Just take them off," Delaney ordered.

Neville smirked and promptly discarded them on the floor his trousers soon followed and they made passionate love.

It was now time for Neville to go back to Hogwarts. Delaney was holding Ethan's hand and holding Ivy's hand while Neville was holding Pip's hand.

"I'll see you later, love."

"Bye Nev."

"Take care of your mum and sisters, Ethan," Neville told his son.

"I will but will I ever have a brother," he complained.

Neville chuckled at his son, turned to his wife, smirked and said. "We'll see about that."

Delaney smirked back at her husband. Neville kissed Delaney softly and boarded the train.

Delaney walked off with their three children.

She was working at her bookshop in November when she started to not feel well. She ran to the loo and threw up. She finished throwing up and walked out of the loo to see Neville waiting for her.

"Hey love," he greeted his wife.

"Hey Nev,"

He grinned at her and said. "I came in here for books but I just want to snog you senseless instead."

"You think I will give you a discount mister, if you snog me."

He shrugged and said. "Maybe."

Delaney giggled, walked over to her husband and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss considerably.

"You know I'm pregnant again," Delaney smiled as she pulled away.

Neville smirked and said. "No surprise there, we were at it like rabbits on our holiday."

"I hope it's a boy for Ethan's sake, I mean he adores his little sisters but he really wants a brother," Delaney said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"I just hope the pregnancy isn't as hard as your last one was," Neville sighed.

Delaney assured her husband. "I don't think it will be, Nev."

Neville nodded. He ended up buying some books and got a small discount from the snogging session.

"I'll see you in another few weeks, love," Neville said.

Delaney nodded and Neville left.


	45. Chapter 45

It was now a few weeks later, Neville came home.

"I'm home!" he called.

The pattering of his children's feet made him grin.

"Daddy!" Piper yelled reaching her dad first.

Neville grinned and hugged his eldest daughter tightly. Then he moved on to his son and hugged his youngest daughter.

"Hey Nev," Delaney said, slightly waddling over to him.

Neville met her in the middle and gave her a quick kiss.

"I was just about to tell everyone what gender this baby is," Delaney said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"I hope it's a boy!" Ethan exclaimed.

Delaney smiled at her eldest and said. "You got your wish, sweetie."

"I have a baby brother?" Ethan asked.

Delaney nodded.

It was later that night Delaney and Neville were in bed.

"So, how's this pregnancy going?" Neville asked, worriedly.

Delaney chuckled and said. "This pregnancy is going fine, Nev."

"That's a relief," Neville sighed.

Delaney giggled and kissed her husband briefly but quite passionately causing a soft moan to escape his lips. They just snogged passionately Neville's hand never leaving his wife's stomach. After the snogging session they fell asleep.

The next morning Neville woke up first. He gazed at his sleeping wife smiling. He kissed her cheek and got up to go start breakfast.

"Morning Nev," Delaney greeted, happily waddling down the stairs.

Neville turned to his wife and kissed her cheek. The rest of the family walked down the stairs.

"I have a name for our baby brother," Ethan said.

"What's that sweetie?" Delaney asked sitting down next to Neville.

"Samuel."

Delaney nodded and said. "I like that name."

"Thanks, mummy."

The family ate.

After breakfast the kids dispersed.

"I forgot what you look like when you're pregnant with our child," Neville said, pulling Delaney towards him.

"What do I look like, fat and unattractive."

"I said nothing about you being fat and unattractive, love," Neville said, resting his hand on her stomach as their son kicked.

Delaney looked up at him and said. "I sure feel like it."

"You're just as beautiful as the day I married you, ten years and four months ago," Neville smiled, kissing her neck briefly.

Delaney moaned softly at the contact. Their son kicked to interrupt.

"Apparently he doesn't like us snogging," Delaney giggled.

"He'll have to get used to it, I still can't get enough of his mum," Neville smirked, still sucking her neck.

"Maybe later, I'm not really in the mood."

Neville sighed reluctantly pulling away from her neck after leaving a good sized love bite.

The family went to the Weasley's for the New Years party.

"After this child, you're never touching me again, Neville." Delaney groaned sitting down on the Weasley's couch. Her stomach a lot more rounded.

Neville just smirked and rested his hand on her stomach.

"So, what are you going to name the last baby Longbottom?" Harry asked. He had three kids James, Alexander and Lily.

"Samuel, it was Ethan's choice," Delaney smiled at her eldest.

Harry nodded. All the families stayed.

Delaney woke up to their son kicking again. This was very reminiscent of the first New Year's Day she woke up at the Weasley's.

"Everything okay, love?" Neville asked sleepily.

Delaney nodded and said. "Sam, doesn't want me to sleep anymore."

Neville kissed her stomach which immediately stopped the kicking.

"Seems like Pip will have to fight for attention. It seems like Sam will be a daddy's boy."

"I will love all my children equally." Neville said, resting his hand on his wife's stomach briefly.

Delaney smiled. The couple got up and walked down to the Weasley's kitchen. They ate breakfast and left. Neville went back to Hogwarts a few days later.

It was now late May and Delaney was in labor for the fourth and last time. This labor wasn't as hard as her labor with Ivy.

"It's a boy!"

She leaned back in exhaustion as Neville did their usual routine.

"Is this my baby brother?"

"Yes it is, Ethan." Neville smiled at his eldest son.

Two years later it was time for Ethan to start Hogwarts.

"Come on mum," he said eagerly.

"I'm coming," Delaney was pushing her two-year-old son in his pram and trying to stop her youngest daughter from running away.

"Having trouble?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Gran!" Ivy yelled running towards her grandma.

Alice picked up her youngest granddaughter as Ethan and Pip greeted their grandfather.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted walking up with James.

Ethan greeted his best friend.

"It's a good thing that Neville is a Professor, he'll keep those two in line," Hermione laughed.

Delaney chuckled. The train whistled and Ethan bid adieu to his mum and boarded the train with his best friend.

"I wish I could be on the train," Piper sighed longingly.

"Me too," Lily agreed.

The group parted ways.

T


End file.
